Fate: fake prophecy (An in-depth Fate route)
by Duke Statian
Summary: In the wake of the 5th Holy Grail War comes the threat of its false sister. In a bid for the true magics, a powerful magus prepares to summon an Egyptian God to do battle against the other falsely summoned Servants. Rin Tohsaka is sent to end the war alongside a Lancer from wars past, however no one can prepare themselves for when the Counter Force is invoked and the King returns
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

 **-Note to readers:**

This story is a rework of the original Fate/ fake prophecy that was uploaded as a test. If you have already read the original I would suggest rereading as elements of the rework will be significant in future chapters.

This fanfiction will be continuous and cover a wide range of aspects of the Fate universe, it will gradually get more and more intense so reader discretion is advised. I hope you read the entirety of it because I assure you it will be worth it. If my readers would like more description over my usual masses of dialog please tell me. The characters can be found on the Fate fanon Wikia for those of you who want more information. I will also be taking character and OC requests within this story so feel free to message me about it.

Fate/ fake prophecy follows after the Unlimited Blade Works scenario and is an alternate route to Fate/ hollow ataraxia with many elements of Fate/ Zero.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

 _"Do you feel no shame at all? Do none of you care for a knight's honor? To crush the only wish in my heart..."_

The Smokey haze swirls and distorts my dreams, again and again… the never ending cycle of nothingness yet I see it everyday, forever without conclusion, forever without hope.

 _"I won't forgive you... I won't forgive any of you for this!"_

Again, the all too familiar smoke encircles me and grips my lungs but none can hear in this warped place. The warrior I fought, who betrayed me? Glimpses of what I think is my past life haunt me like a ravenous vulture and it won't leave me alone...

 _"Let my blood taint your dreams! Let the grail be cursed and bring disaster!"_

The smoke never ends, forever and ever it goes. Forever cold and terrifying, the man in black who caused this all.

 _"When you get to the pits of hell, remember the rage of Diarmuid!"_

A new light approaches, beckoning forwards so I reach out desperately and take its hand, I look up and behold- salvation at last!

I will have my revenge.

A new voice calls to me... my return is imminent. Prepare yourself, King of Knights, I have only just begun...

 _"Servant of the Throne of Heroes, heed my call. With the power of the sacred lands to the west, I open the bridge and give life as if it were my own. Come now, warrior of the spear and the sword, break through and return to life so that you may serve the ever lasting peace and quell the fury of the wicked, I call upon you: Knight of Fianna!"_

I will have my revenge, King Arthur, I promise you that.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Girl and the Conqueror**

* * *

 **Suffolk, England.**

"Milord! We have done it, we have completed the seal!" The young mage announced excitedly as he burst into the Duke's study; his glasses almost fell off in the process, "the ritual can begin!"

The Duke stood up at once, "show me", he said sternly; his eyes level and without emotion. The young mage regained his composure and stood up straight for the Duke to pass by. "How did you get it to work, Alastair?"

"The catalyst finally arrived from Egypt, milord. It was a challenge to sync it with your family crest but we managed it at last. The pentagram and seal has been drawn and the others are ready to proceed", the young man, Alastair explained in a flurry of words.

"Good", The Duke said bluntly then passed through the door and turned down the hallway on the third floor of his mansion. He wore a navy waistcoat with matching trousers which complimented his greying hair. He appeared to be in his forties but he could have been either so much younger or older, his visage was an enigma to say the least. "We begin the summon immediately, the war has already been initiated if those reports from America are to be believed".

"Of course, milord. You will have your prize", Alastair replied although his excessive excitement was still evident. "If I may ask, what is that you intend to use this servant for? The true Grail War passed just last year and the other servants that follow this 'false' initiation are merely products of a full grail summon".

The Duke turned his head slightly so that the young mage could just see the corner of his eye. "In good time, Alastair, for now do as I say and trust me for you shall be rewarded".

"Yes, milord, of course", Alastair replied and bowed his head.

The Duke reached the lower levels of the mansion and entered the summoning room where a large sigil had been drawn into the floor with blood. In the center atop the sigil was an unassuming pile of sand.

"What is the meaning of this? This is no catalyst!" The Duke exclaimed in a raised tone. One of the mages present stepped forwards to explain.

"It is indeed a catalyst, milord. This is sand taken from the mouth of the Nile and the pinnacle of each pyramid ground to dust, it's form is infused with the divine essence of life and death, it is most suitable".

"I will be the judge of that", the Duke replied sternly and bent down to examine the 'catalyst'. "You are sure that it can give us the correct servant? This familiar has only once been summoned in the entirety of history for no one other than the Egyptians have possessed the correct method to do so, if we pull this off, we will have the greatest servant to have ever been summoned!"

"Of course, milord. We shall not fail this time. We must summon him at once if we are to get ahead of the competition, two servants have already been summoned: one in America and one here in England. The other competitors have heeded the False Grail's summons and are prepared to fight for it even though its power is less potent. Despite this, it is still enough to convince them that it is worth the risk. This only benefits us for we require the equivalent of the true Holy Grail War in order to permanently anchor this spirit to our world forever", the mage explained then gestured to the other two mages to get ready.

"Hmm, very good. We shall proceed immediately. Alastair, my cane!" the Duke said and held his arm out to the side to receive his weapon.

"Here it is, milord", Alastair replied and handed him the bladed cane. "It's been serviced and its power recharged".

"Stand back, all of you. Regulate my magic circuits and stop them from overloading if something goes wrong, I have one chance at doing this correctly. We must summon the Caster", the Duke said then took a pocket book from the table nearby; he opened it to the correct page and examined the hieroglyphs. He held out his cane and the summoning ritual sigil glowed into life. He read:

 _"Heed thee, Lord of the Sands and of Death, heed thy summons, now! I swear upon the dust of time itself to strive for glory and for conquest; to bring the great enemy close to your undying and unyielding grasp. Let thy might and power flow through to the other side of the mirror of life and drag you through to this plain of existence. Defy the Divine Goblet's hold and break free, I call upon you: Egyptian Lord of the Dead!"_

The world shook and shuddered; the old mansion creaked under the immense magical energy flowing through the sigil. The room was thrown into darkness as the candles were snuffed and the biting cold followed, the pentagram burst forth light and the catalyst melted away and from the molten puddle came a clawed hand; reaching out at them. A bloodcurdling roar followed as the lava like substance expanded, the monster dragged itself out and reared to full height then all but the Duke fled in terror. He pried his eyes away from the formation of shadow to a searing pain in his right hand, the command seals burned their way into existence and carved through his flesh, he dropped his cane and the book and held out his hand.

"This is my only chance now, under normal circumstances a servant would already be under my command, but this is a special case. Heed thee, Servant of Death himself, quell thine fury and submit to my power!"

The command seal glowed into life and constrained the beast before him as it wreathed in shadow and bloody light; it roared once more then finally the world returned to peace as its anger subsided. The beast looked down upon the Duke with glowing golden eyes and snorted, its jackal like head was smooth and lustrous and it was adorned with golden plates of armor across its human like body and wolf-like legs. Alastair peeped around the stairwell to see if it had been a success, it had.

"We've done it, Alastair, victory is assured!" the Duke declared and threw his arms wide. "We've already won".

The beast slowly walked towards the Duke and growled under its breath, _"I am the Bane of the Undead, the Keeper of Souls and a Lord of the Sands, heed my might and behold, for I am both death and its master"._ It looked down upon the awestruck man and its golden eyes flickered in the returning candle light, _"now... who are you?"_

* * *

 _Que intro: Kalafina- One Light  
_

* * *

 **The Tohsaka Residence, Fuyuki City  
**

"How are you feeling, Lancer? You seem a bit disorientated", Rin Tohsaka asked her Servant. Her usual pigtails were down today and she wasn't even dressed for the occasion yet.

"I... I feel, irritable, harrowed even", Diarmuid O'Dyna replied then looked up at his new Master and his curse of the love spot quickly took hold, she promptly blushed bright red and looked away.

"Are your mana levels stable? Did I perform the summoning correctly?" Rin asked then looked over at the catalyst: a tiny vial of blood, taken from the ground where the man last fell many years ago.

"It's not that, perhaps I just need to adjust..." Diarmuid replied then stood up from the circle drawn onto the floor of Rin's study, he took an uncertain step but caught his bearings soon enough. "You are the girl that has summoned me, correct?"

"Yes", Rin nodded, "my name is Rin Tohsaka and I will be your Master", she explained then held out her hand to shake, Diarmuid hesitated but shook it anyway.

"My name is Diarmuid O'Dyna, the Knight of Fianna. It is pleasure to be at your service, Master", he replied then looked around the room.

"Do you understand what you're here for?" Rin asked then began to clear away the summoning tools.

"To a degree. I am here to fight on your behalf in the Holy Grail War, I also know some information about this present world".

"First of all: this war is not the true Grail War, it's a fake but that doesn't mean I don't want you to try your best. Secondly, I should inform you that you've been summoned before, over ten years ago, unfortunately you won't remember anything from it", Rin explained.

Diarmuid frowned then thought for a moment, "actually, I feel more familiar with this world than I should, something in my mind tells me I _have_ in fact been here before, Master".

Rin was surprised at the statement but let it pass, "perhaps this False Grail has caused an anomaly in the summoning process, you shouldn't have any recollection of your previous summoning".

"I... don't, but my Eye of the Mind tells me otherwise".

Rin waved her hand dismissively, "well, that's in the past. Come upstairs and I'll give you a tour and explain a bit more, then we need to get started and stop this war".

"Stop the war, Master?" Diarmuid asked as he followed his fairly short Master up the stairs and into the living room.

"Yeah, stop it. The Mage's Association wanted me to compete since I've done this before. This war is a fake and therefore illegal under magi law, I'm gonna end it before the guy who started it wins".

"Isn't the Grail worth winning though, Master?"

"Ha! Not if it's like the last one, that one wasn't exactly a Grail, more like a lot of random limbs and gross stuff and the one before that one was a disaster", Rin explained then went to the kitchen to make some tea, Diarmuid waited by the door frame.

 _Let the grail be cursed and bring disaster!_

"Huh, Lancer? Is something the matter?" Rin asked as Diarmuid placed a hand on his head and winced.

"I'm fine, Master. Maybe a glitch in the Grail system, that's all", Diarmuid lied.

"Well, tell me if anything's bothering you and I'll fix it", Rin replied then poured out two cups of tea, the command spells on her right hand glowed gently. "Do you take sugar?"

"Sugar?"

"Yes, sugar".

Diarmuid scanned through the knowledge that the Grail had given him before the summoning then found what sugar was, "no, no thank you".

"Brave man, drinking tea without sugar", Rin smirked then handed him the beverage. "Come, sit with me and I'll explain some more, we have a lot to do. We also have a plane to London to catch in the morning".

Diarmuid took a seat in one of the ornate chairs by the coffee table and looked around some more, he spied some photo frames; one with a young Rin and her parents and another with a red haired boy and a blonde girl who seemed all too familiar to him, a strange anger built up inside himself but he shook his head and dispelled it. "Please, tell me more".

"Of course, are you sitting comfortably?" Rin smiled and took a sip of her tea, "now where do we begin?"

* * *

 **Abbey of Saint-Étienne, Normandy.**

"Bloody Church, why did they have to stop me from getting that relic from Glastonbury?" Cecilia huffed as she approached the Abbey under the cover of night. She brushed her short brown fringe to the side then readjusted her shirt collar. "No matter, I'll simply get another Saber class servant to replace King Arthur".

Cecilia looked around to check for any security but there was none present, not even mundane cameras. She pointed her open palm at the great front doors of the ancient building and chanted something under her breath; a pulse raced out and knocked the doors from their hinges. "Easy enough", she remarked and entered the Abbey. She clicked her fingers and summoned a flame to guide her with light through the darkness. Cecilia ignored everything around her for she knew what she was looking for: a stone slab in the floor.

" _Hic Sepultus Est Invictissimus..._ here lies the invincible... yep, that's him alright", Cecilia read the tombstone under the dim light then held out her right hand to blast the stone away, before she did however she took a moment to look at the command seal etched into the back of it. "This better be worth it or I'm in deep shit with the Clocktower... I'm gonna get kicked out for sure".

The stone was blown to bits in a flash to reveal a rectangular grave pit and within it lay a single bone; a femur. "That's the catalyst found, now the summoning ritual", Cecilia murmured as the bone flew into her grip after a casual gesture with her hand. "This war is already going well".

* * *

"What time do you call this?" Cecilia's mother snapped as she trudged in through the front door the next day.

"Seven", Cecilia replied and made her way to her room upstairs; she hauled her suitcase along with some effort.

"Don't be smart, Cecilia. You missed your lectures today and the school phoned home to find out where you were, needless to say neither I nor your father are happy".

"I was in Normandy, and it's not school, mum, it's the Clocktower", Cecilia barked back and reached the landing.

"Oh, don't go on about that magic business, you're delusional like always".

"Dad believes me", Cecelia replied and disappeared from sight. She burst into her cluttered room and dumped her suitcase in the corner then flumped on the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms then sat back upright. "I need to start or I'll miss the deadline", she said then looked over to the pentagram that she had drawn on her bedroom floor with red ink before she left. "I'm glad no one entered my room while I was gone or mum would throw a fit".

Cecelia stood up then went to her suitcase; she unzipped the side and took out the bone that she had acquired then also took out a book as well. "This copy of the Domesday Book should be a good back up catalyst", she said then placed the bone in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Cecilia exclaimed and punched the air.

"Keep it down up there!"

"Sorry!" Cecilia replied then turned her attention back to the sigil and opened the copy of the Domesday Book. "I'm gonna summon the Saber class servant, the strongest of them all".

* * *

"Milord, the other mages and myself have expressed our concern over the summoning. We believe this servant to be beyond control; its skill parameters are off the charts, it's of the Caster class yet it has A grades in strength and endurance, this being is beyond anything this world has to offer it. My greatest fear is that it will not fully submit to your will", the head mage explained as the Duke sat in his study with his fingers laced together.

"You doubt me?" The Duke asked and raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Unfortunately we all do, milord", the mage said truthfully, "this can only end in disaster. Not even Gilgamesh would be this much of a potential threat to us, that's even if he was our enemy".

"Then would you have me demonstrate my power? Tomorrow night we shall issue a challenge to the other masters, then you will see what can be done with this servant".

"I understand, milord. Unfortunately your aide, Alastair, has fled out of concern for his own life, I think it wise to stop him from getting too far out of reach if you are to maintain the advantage. While his fear is not unfounded, he is a liability".

"I see. Very well, we shall dispatch him before the day is out", he replied and sat back in his chair, "see to it that Caster is orientated and understands everything that's going on".

"Of course, Duke Hargrave".

* * *

"Hey, my name's Will".

Cecilia stared at the person before her, her jaw agape. "W-who the hell are you supposed to be?" She exclaimed with irritation.

"I just said, my name's Will", the man replied then crossed his arms. He stood perhaps six feet tall and wore a simple shirt and leggings, his facial hair was well trimmed but the dark hair on his head had a wild edge to it. "You summoned me, correct?"

"Y-yes", Cecilia stuttered.

"Good, the pact is made. I am your Servant then".

Cecilia looked at the Domesday Book in her hands then held it up to the man named Will. "You better be who I think you are or this was all for nothing".

"Oh, I see you have a copy of my book, not that it's a good read or anything", Will replied then looked around at the messy room. "Is this what the future looks like then?"

"First things first: you are William of Normandy, yes?" Cecilia asked impatiently and ignored his question.

"The Conqueror himself", he replied with a grin, a glint of light reflected off of his pure white teeth like in a comedy show or something. He stepped forwards to shake her hand and his foot crunched on something. He lifted his boot to find the catalyst snapped in two, "good lord, I just broke my leg!"

"You're a riot. Anyway, my name's Cecilia Mason and I'm your Master. Just to be sure, you are the Saber, right?"

"Indeed", Will replied. "Before we start, why is it that you summoned me specifically? You seem rather opposed to me".

"I wanted King Arthur but I got kicked out of Glastonbury, you were the next closest thing I could get", Cecilia casually explained.

Will raised an eyebrow, "very well. I was king of England for a time by the way, Arthur's England no less".

"I know that", Cecilia snapped. "I'm just pissed off that I didn't get what I wanted".

"Feisty".

"Don't talk back to me!" Cecilia shouted and held out her command seals.

"Hey, easy on there!" Will said and raised his hands in defense. "I mean no insult so long as you pay me the same respect".

"A familiar should know his place then".

"Ouch".

"So do as I say or I'll use one on you".

"I think you're overreacting, sit down and eat some chocolate or something", Will suggested with a simple gesture. The command seals began to glow as did Cecilia's rage. "Okay-okay, just stop taking your anger out on me!"

"Cecilia, who are you talking too?" Cecilia's mother called up the stairs.

"No one, mum, just the TV!" Cecilia called back then returned her attention to Saber.

"So you're a mage then?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm a student at the Clocktower of London. Just so you know: you're here to help me win the Holy Grail, okay? No messing around and no slacking".

Will cocked his head, "I think you have the wrong impression of me, Master. My only purpose here is to secure your victory. I am well aware of the rules and regulations put into place by the mediators".

"There are no mediators for this war, it's a fake but that doesn't change the fact there's a Grail at the end of it", Cecilia explained then sat back on her bed.

"You mean to say this isn't Fuyuki City?"

"No, this is London. Everything is the same except the Church isn't in control here".

Will considered it for a moment, "I see. So what is your plan of action, Master?"

"We'll need to find our first opponent but I don't know if they've all been summoned yet. I sent a familiar out to search and all I know is that there's been another servant summoned in England, somewhere to the north east of London".

"When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow, I'm exhausted right now. Make yourself at home but no leaving this room. If you see someone else then dematerialize", Cecilia explained then crossed the room to unpack her suitcase.

* * *

An hour later, Cecilia walked back into her room with her pajamas on after taking a shower to find Will lying on the bed with the TV switched on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cecilia snapped.

"You said make yourself at home", Will replied and turned to her. He raised the volume on the remote for Cecilia to hear. "I found something".

The news channel was broadcasting live footage from a scene in northern London, the headline advised viewer discretion: "At eight fifteen this evening, police were called to reports of a carnivorous animal that is believed to have escaped from London Zoo. There appears to have been three victims of this incident however no one is sure exactly who or what is responsible for the killings..."

"So what? A tiger got out or something", Cecilia responded after watching the report.

"Tigers tend to leave the bones behind", Will replied.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean there was nothing left of them except their clothes and some blood, you missed the earlier report".

"What the hell?" Cecilia exclaimed then looked closer at the TV but the report had already concluded. She turned to her desk and opened her laptop to check the news website. "You think it might have been a Servant then? Already?"

"I know it was, I can see traces of mana".

"Through the TV?"

"Yes".

"What kind of Servant do you think did it? There's no actual rules in this Grail War so it doesn't surprise me that there's already been an overt event".

"Berserker no doubt, you only have to look at the context of the killings however who or what this Berserker is, is another question. We're likely looking at a cannibal considering only the clothes were left behind".

Cecilia closed the news website tab then searched for 'notable cannibals from history'. "I can't really find anyone who could be considered a Heroic Spirit, wait... there's Hannibal Barca".

"You've been watching too much TV, he wasn't a cannibal just because his name rhymes", Will replied then switched the channel. "He'd be thoroughly insulted if you said that".

"So maybe this Servant isn't a cannibal?" Cecilia suggested and turned back to Will. "Maybe they're just sadistic?"

"No, I'm betting that it's a cannibal. My luck is ranked A and something says I'm right, so I know I'm right".

"Don't be too sure, there's nothing that indicates that it's a cannibal at all other than the lack of bodies", Cecilia replied then folded her arms.

"Then perhaps we should go and search for Berserker ourselves, we can always retreat if we can't handle what we find", Will suggested.

"Good idea. I'll set my alarm for six so we can avoid the crowds tomorrow".

"Very well then", Will replied and returned to watching TV.

"I need to sleep".

"So sleep then".

"That's my bed".

"But you said..." Will was cut off as Cecilia raised her command seals, "fine, it's your bed".

"Good boy".

* * *

"There's not much to go by to be honest", Will said as he traced his fingers across the ground where one of the people had been killed; the scene had been utterly scrubbed clean of evidence and neither was there any police presence, clearly someone didn't want anyone to know.

"I think that this was merely a display of power, but whoever did this has obviously kept the police away or at least only let them close briefly to clear up the scene, there's no tape or cordons anywhere", Cecilia explained as she looked around. "I hear someone coming".

Will dematerialized in an instant. A man walked by the secluded parking lot and Cecilia watched him go but he stopped and turned to them, his incredible black hair stood spiked and from the distance she was at Cecilia could see a single lock of hair across his face. He wore a black waistcoat with matching trousers and a green formal shirt in contrast. He tugged at the rim of his black chauffeur gloves then gestured to Cecilia, "I assume you two are also investigating this incident".

"Shit, he's a Servant!" Will swore then rematerialized in his full panoply of war. His chainmail armor and steel nasal helm shone in the early morning sun. He drew his sword then held it at the ready towards the newcomer.

"Easy on there, don't be so edgy", the man said and held up a hand to calm them. "I have no intention of fighting you just yet, I was sent to investigate last night's murders after all. Seeing as we both have a common goal, why don't we collaborate?"

"Master, your thoughts?" Will said without breaking eye contact with the man. The newcomer walked forwards and Cecilia could now make out his features; her heart raced at the sight and she was drawn to him like a siren song but she snapped out of it when Will stepped between them.

"Huh?" Cecilia said with a frown then snapped to. "S-sorry I don't know what happened just then".

"A course of action, Master?"

Cecilia analyzed the man closer but kept her eyes away from his face out of caution, she had no idea as to why she had become momentarily transfixed. "He's already seen us so we kill him", she declared then held out her hand ready to strike from afar.

"That would be a mistake", the man said and folded his arms. "If you take up arms against me now you are surely doomed for you do not fully comprehend the situation you're in".

"What do you mean? Which Servant are you?" Will asked and kept his sword high, out of uncertainty he materialized a shield in his other hand.

"Well, it would be unfair to not state my name considering how foolishly you gave away yours, William of Normandy", the man said and Cecilia suddenly became nervous; she turned her head and realized that Will's crest was borne upon his shield.

"Clever man", Will murmured under his breath, "forcing me on the defensive just with words".

"Well then, who are you?" Cecilia called out after steeling her nerves. She made eye contact again but its effect seemed diminished.

"You are quite obviously ready to fight me therefore I will not deny you a duel", the man said and a pulse of light exploded out and his appearance changed in an instant. His green jumpsuit and matching armor was a stark contrast to his spears. "I am Diarmuid O'Dyna, First of the Knights of Fianna!"

"This is bad, I wasn't counting on fighting this particular hero", Will said.

"You should be ready to fight anyone!" Cecilia shouted back and Diarmuid chuckled.

"I wish for a clean duel, let us both fight in earnest and with honor!" Diarmuid declared then spun his duel spears like rotor blades and set them straight on Will.

"Very well then, on guard!" Will replied and charged towards the Lancer. His first strike was met by the red lance then a swift swipe from the gold one forced him to block it with his shield. The Lancer spun around then kicked to the side but Will responded with a spin of his own which forced Diarmuid to come at another angle. He slashed down with his sword and the red spear clashed again then the gold spear whipped across his face giving him microseconds to step back to dodge it, the blade sheared the tips of his fringe off as he back flipped to reset the fighters' stances.

"You're good", Diarmuid commented, "I expected less from a lower grade Saber".

"Don't let my stats fool you, Lancer, I am more than a match for you", Will replied then prepared to strike again. Diarmuid thrust both his lances forwards but at split angles forcing Will to readjust his strike but the red spear clipped his arm and cut a gash in his flesh; he hissed but remained fighting, he forced the Lancer back with a powerful bash from his shield.

"Maybe not, we will see no doubt", Diarmuid exclaimed then went for another strike but froze suddenly.

"Berserker... kill them!" A booming voice called out from an unknown location. Cecilia looked up to see a massive form leap down from the roof of the building beside the empty car park; Will grabbed her and both he and Diarmuid leaped away to avoid the newcomer. "I see my trap has been sprung, but I didn't expect two mice to fall for the bait".

The beast reared up and spewed a bloodcurdling roar. It's form was roughly human but with a skeletal stag like head and standing over three meters tall. It snorted and huffed then its ravenous eyes set on Cecilia.

"B-berserker", Cecilia stuttered and backed away but both Will and Diarmuid stepped between them.

"This was _our_ duel, how dare you interrupt it for such a petty reason, Master of Berserker!" Diarmuid exclaimed then pointed his spears at the beast. He kept focused on Berserker but listened out for the whereabouts of its Master.

"Your ideals matter not", the Master stated in a powerful American accent. "You are here because I led you here, now you shall pay the price for your mistake". Berserker leaped towards them and Will reacted by blocking the first swipe of its massively elongated arms with his shield. Diarmuid jumped to the side to strike and he drove both spears directly into the under arm of the beast; it snorted then turned its attention to Lancer. It backhanded Will away with one clawed hand and shook the spears out of its body, Diarmuid reclaimed his weapons then slashed across with the red spear to tear open its flesh yet nothing fazed it. It swiped at him and he narrowly hit the ground to avoid its crushing claws.

"What the hell is this?" Diarmuid cursed then spun and deflected another strike with the gold spear.

"Lancer, it's healing too fast!" Cecilia shouted as Will sent an uppercut that should have sliced the arm off the beast. "If only we knew what this thing is then we could formulate a proper plan!" she said and fired a bolt of kinetic energy at it which barely helped.

"Master of Berserker, we will declare our names if you respond in kind", Will said and reflected a hammer fist with all of his strength behind his shield.

"I already know your names, William the Conqueror and Diarmuid O'Dyna. I'll tell you who my servant is if you give me _your_ name, girl", the unknown Master declared.

"Don't give him your name!" Will shouted back to Cecilia, "we'll find another way".

"I know how to drive him back for now", Diarmuid said and forced Berserker away. Will took over to give Lancer time; he raised the gold spear and its purple bindings began to burn away to reveal its shining handle.

"That's his Noble Phantasm?!" Cecilia gasped.

"Awaken: Gae Buidhe!" Diarmuid declared then thrust the point into the chest of Berserker and it screeched in pain and fury. He wrenched it out and a burst of blood followed and splattered the ground, Berserker howled and thrashed around but the wound did not close up and heal.

"Recall, Berserker!" The Master commanded and the beast turned and leaped up the side of the building to escape, spreading blood up the wall. Cecilia watched it retreat as Diarmuid walked up to Will to shake his hand.

"Good fight, it is a shame that we were interrupted", Diarmuid said, resolute.

"And to you", Will replied and shook his hand in return. "What did you do to it?"

"My golden spear causes wounds that can not be healed, that beast's healing was the only thing stopping us from beating it", Diarmuid explained then turned his attention to Cecilia. "This may seem abrupt but I think it's best if we work together until Berserker is defeated, of course I also wish to finish our duel".

"As do I. Master, what do you think?" Will asked.

Cecilia considered the possibilities and put a hand to her chin, "alright, but only if your Master and I can get along alright, after all its their choice too. Once we defeat Berserker then we'll return to being enemies".

"So how do we find out who or what Berserker is?" Will asked them both.

"That's relatively simple, since Berserker is clearly not human he won't be a hero from the past or anything so we simply look at monsters instead. Nothing says that a mythological beast can't be a servant", Cecilia explained.

"That's true, the Master had what appeared to be an American accent so I suggest we start there", Diarmuid said.

"But what do we use to find it?"

"The internet of course!" A new voice called out from behind them and Diarmuid turned his head to his Master. "My name's Rin, Rin Tohsaka".

* * *

Thanks for reading the first revised chapter of Fate/ fake prophecy. Please leave a review, any criticisms good or bad are appreciated and I intend to make this story as good as possible. Follows are also greatly appreciated as it gives me an idea as to how many people actually like my story, of course you can favorite as well if you really enjoyed it. I really hope this story kicks off as it means more chapters more often and even better quality of writing! For those of you who want more in depth detail of this route of Fate, you can check out the Fate fanon Wikia which I will be constantly updating with new Servant and Master profiles and more.

Message me if you have any questions or wish to request specific characters to be included, this also includes OCs. As you may have guessed, one of the main themes of this story is Diarmuid's past and how it haunts him so definitely stick around to find out how he deals with the man that caused it all and the Knight he thought betrayed him, although he's dead that doesn't mean it's the end of Kiritsugu's story either... 'foreshadowing intensifies'

Anyway, you're in for one hell of a ride so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

I'm glad you got this far, enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Jackal Diplomacy**

* * *

 _"What would you have me do, mortal?"_ The thunderous voice of the jackal headed man asked as it stood perched upon a strut of the famous Tower Bridge, it scanned the land below them and the water way running through the human city. _"Make it worth my time..."_

"I request that you track down my former aide and slay him. I have been informed that he is hiding somewhere in London. Finding him should be simple for a being of your power and skill", Duke Hargrave replied as he stood in the billowing wind upon a pinnacle, his balance unwavering.

 _"Indeed, I already smell his fear..."_ the jackal replied then stepped off the bridge and dematerialised while in free fall.

* * *

"Before we work together I first want to know why you decided to take part in this war?" Cecilia asked Rin as they stood in the empty car park.

Rin's smile was warm and friendly but Diarmuid rested his spears on his shoulders as he guarded his Master out of caution, "this war is illegal under Magi Law so it's my intention to stop it by either winning or putting a spanner in the works. There's only one reason why a false Grail War was initiated and it's so one of the Masters can permanently summon a Servant, if he does then he can essentially become the most powerful mage alive".

"So you're saying you need to stop the Master who orchestrated it all?" Will asked and folded his arms.

"Yep, that's the only goal I have. Unfortunately, I don't know who or what he summoned as his Servant".

"What's his name then?" Cecilia asked; she had deemed the newcomer to be compatible.

"Duke Hargrave of Suffolk, he's the leader of a group of magi that operates as a professional 'mage family' as it were, without being related. He's not exactly evil but nor is he out for the good of the people", Rin explained. "It's not too far off a cult to be honest".

"I see. Well, before we go and deal with him it's best if we handle Berserker and his Master first since they're out to get us", Cecilia replied.

Rin nodded, "I agree, we can't let them get in the way".

"Just so we're clear, I still intend to win the Grail even if it's illegal. Once we defeat Berserker we're enemies again".

"I understand, I've done this before".

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked with a frown.

"I took part in the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City, Lancer here took part in the Fourth", Rin explained with a gesture to her Servant.

Diarmuid put up his hand, "I have no memory of that but if what you say is true then I have a score to settle with someone".

"Lancer, I told you that man is dead".

"Even so, I would curse his spirit even in death".

Rin looked at Cecilia again and ignored Diarmuid, "you're from the Clocktower, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't recall seeing you there".

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "It's a big place".

* * *

"The Clocktower is my only hope of surviving..." Alastair said wirily as he walked the busy streets of London with his hood up to avoid detection. He took a footbridge over the River Thames and the Clocktower was within sight, much to his relief. As his spirits rose, he felt a chill howling wind despite the warm summer's day; a spirit of dread flowed over him simultaneously and he turned around.

 _"Run, boy. Run"._

Alastair backed away but nothing was there, just average pedestrians commuting to work, "who's there?" he exclaimed and drew the attention of a passerby.

 _"Death..."_

* * *

"Mum! I'm home!" Cecelia called as she took off her shoes, Rin walked in and closed the door.

"Oh, you've brought a friend home? If you'd have told me I would have bought more for dinner", Cecilia's mother said as she popped her head around the corner of the living room.

"Hi, I'm Rin. Me and Cecilia go to school together".

Cecilia's mother looked at her daughter and grinned, "see, it's _school_ not the 'Clocktower'".

"Yeah-yeah whatever", Cecilia said dismissively and led Rin to her bedroom.

"Dinner will be at seven!"

"Sorry about that, she doesn't understand the fact that I'm a mage", Cecilia said as she gestured for Rin to sit on the bed.

"Isn't your family magic?" Rin asked.

"My dad is but my mum has no clue, she thinks I'm delusional and doesn't believe a word I say. You saying we go to school together just solidified that belief", Cecilia explained then took a seat at the laptop desk as both Saber and Lancer materialized into the room.

"I see. Right, so we're looking for an American mythological creature if the Master's accent and Berserker's appearance is anything to go by", Rin suggested and Diarmuid took a seat beside her.

"Try adding 'a hunger for human flesh' as well", Diarmuid said; he had returned to his formal clothes.

"I've got a long list here, he's not Big Foot that's for sure, the Chupacabra? No... Moth Man? No..." Cecilia read through the list.

"Try cross referencing it with cannibalistic tendencies and the like", Rin suggested.

"Psychological conditions... psychopathy... wait a second, Wendigo Psychosis? What's that?"

Rin jumped to her feet and clicked her fingers, "It's the Wendigo! That's what the condition for craving human flesh is, Wendigo Psychosis".

Cecilia turned back to the laptop and typed in 'Wendigo'. "Wow, it looks almost exactly like the thing we saw, at least artist's impressions of it are. You're right, Berserker is the Wendigo from Native American mythology".

"Does it state what it is capable of?" Will asked.

"It says here that the Wendigo grew bigger and stronger with every human consumed but its hunger is never satisfied, in fact it only becomes worse. So far it's eaten three people".

"We can't let it eat more people otherwise it'll become even more powerful, something tells me that Gae Buidhe's curse won't be enough to kill it if it grows too large", Diarmuid said.

Will nodded in agreement, "that's best avoided so we must kill it swiftly".

Rin's phone rung so she checked the number before answering, "hello, Shirou? What do you mean? Who would be dumb enough to... I see, I'll be there shortly", she said then hung up. Rin took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"What happened?" Cecilia asked as she switched off the laptop.

"The Clocktower has been attacked by a Servant", Rin informed them.

"W-what do you mean? No one would dare to..."

"It's as I feared, Duke Hargrave isn't playing by the rules. He's attacking in broad daylight".

"Then we should go", Diarmuid said and stood up. "We need to prevent them from causing anymore damage".

"I agree", Will said then materialized modern clothing: a simple shirt and jeans.

"Let's just hope no one is dead or the Church is gonna have a real problem covering this up", Rin said and headed for the door.

* * *

"T-that's ridiculous, the entire gateway is missing!" Cecilia exclaimed as they looked up at the Clocktower Institute.

"What could have done this so easily?" Rin asked herself as she surveyed the area, the police were busy cordoning off the scene.

"It sure as hell wasn't Berserker".

"We should find a way inside and see what Hargrave's goal was", Will suggested.

Cecilia nodded, "I agree, once we deal with this we can handle Berserker and his Master".

They entered the building from a side exit and passed the ruined gate from the inside. "There's a trail of blood, how fortunate..." Cecilia remarked and bent down to observe it.

"A Servant would have no issue slaying a mage of any kind yet alone a normal human, whoever it is he's toying with them", Rin stated bluntly.

"Let's follow the trail then, Master", Diarmuid said and took the lead.

"It looks like they passed through this classroom and out to the alchemy block, the place is trashed", Cecilia said then felt the edge of a bench that had been burned away. "More like vaporized, actually".

"If this is Hargrave's Servant then we must be on guard", Will said and materialized his armor and sword. "If his goal is summoning a Servant permanently and if you're correct in his motives, this servant may well be beyond us all".

"Don't be so negative, Saber", Cecilia replied and continued forwards. "We should probably pick up the pace, the person he's hunting is probably dead by now".

"Stay positive, Master", Diarmuid mocked and followed suite with his spears at the ready.

The party climbed the grand staircase to the higher levels of the magic institute; the trail of blood soon ran dry. "Anything?" Rin asked as she checked over the banister.

"No, but I'm assuming this place is going to be flooded with Magi Security any minute now to handle the problem", Cecilia said.

"You're right, we need to make this quick", Rin replied then looked up to a propped open door across the landing. "Look, over there!"

The group entered the study to find the body of a young man hunched over a table; he was bleeding profusely. A summoning sigil had been hastily drawn on the floor with his own blood and a notable scrap of red cloth hung over the table edge.

"He's still breathing!" Cecilia announced and rushed over to the young man but was promptly smacked away by an invisible force, she landed in Diarmuid's arms and suddenly blushed despite the pain.

"If you are here to harm my Master, you would be a fool..." A powerful voice declared and a massive man materialized into being; his red hair and beard matched his cloak and armor well. He stood there with his arms folded and watched the other two servants intently.

"N-no, we want to save his life!" Cecilia replied and the monster of a man turned his piercing gaze to her.

"Oh? Then you are not in allegiance with the one who did this?"

"We're here to stop the person responsible. Where is he?" Rin asked.

"He left after I had been summoned, I didn't get a good look but it appeared that his plans had changed after seeing me", the Servant explained then turned back to the young man who was still dying. "I think we should help him, that's if you truly pose no threat to me".

"Wait, he's your Master? Then I can not, he is my enemy if that is true", Will stated and readied his sword and shield.

"Easy on there, Saber", Rin replied, "if we can recruit another Master then it will make our life easier".

"Our motives are different to yours, you don't actually want to win the Holy Grail, unlike us", Cecilia explained as the newcomer's eyes darted between them and their servants.

"What is it then, are you friend or foe?" he asked with booming demeanor.

"Foe for sure, but we will leave you for now as it would be unfair to engage a newly summoned Servant and his almost dead Master", Cecilia said and motioned for Will to back off.

Rin frowned but in order to keep their alliance together she gave in, "fine, but next time I call the shots".

The massive man watched them back out of the room. "The Clocktower Institute will be sending mages any minute now, your Master will be safe then", Rin assured the new Servant; he nodded in reply and turned back to the man who had summoned him.

"We need to leave, quickly", Cecilia said and lead them down the stairs. "We've missed whoever's responsible so our best bet is to get back to dealing with Berserker and wait for Hargrave to show himself again".

"If we do that then more people's lives are in danger", Rin protested.

"I'm afraid that I agree with the girl, Rin. It's the best option we have as Berserker is killing at random to sustain himself", Diarmuid said, "people's lives are in danger either way".

"You do, Lancer?"

"Indeed, we can't go rushing off to fight an enemy we know so little about".

Rin sighed, "okay-okay I understand, let's go".

* * *

"You failed to kill your target whilst he was before you, Caster?" Duke Hargrave asked as he sat behind a desk within the confines of his London villa.

 _"Do not take such a petty tone with me, human. I comply because it is of benefit to me, not because your power nor these command seals can bind me truly",_ the jackal headed man growled as he stood before the Duke; he was over two and a half meters tall. _"Do not forget that I am yet to accumulate the necessary mana to manifest my Noble Phantasm and thus become the most powerful servant in this war, I must consume another servant's soul before then"._

The Duke acknowledged the Servant's words. "Why is it that he survived then?"

 _"In his desperation he summoned a Servant of his own to fight me using a relic that he chanced upon within a mage's study. If another Servant and Master pact is formed then I shall acquire more mana to anchor myself to this world once I slay them"._

"I see, perhaps that is good then", the Duke replied, he looked over his right hand and touched one of the faded seals. "Tonight we shall issue the challenge and draw out the first competitors".

 _"Finally, after 3000 years, a task I shall enjoy..."_

* * *

"Why is it that we're here again?" Cecilia asked as the four of them sat in a coffee shop.

"Because I don't want to take the chance of being tagged by a familiar, if we do then your home is in danger", Rin explained. "It's really not a suitable base of operations for a mage, you know that, right?"

"I use what I've got", Cecilia replied. Diarmuid gratefully accepted the cake that he had ordered and smiled at the waitress who promptly forgot how to breath, he snapped his fingers to try and break her trance.

"Any ideas on how to draw out Berserker?" Will asked and sipped his coffee then frowned at the odd drink.

"I don't like it, but it would be so much easier if we waited for another killing to occur. The Wendigo can't get that much more powerful from another human or two, right?" Cecilia said.

"That isn't optimal, but it might be our only chance if he doesn't find us first", Rin replied as the same waitress delivered the rest of the food; Will's eyes lit up at the big bowl of ice cream and Diarmuid tried his best to not make eye contact with the waitress again.

"I guess we wait and see", Will said as he shoveled his desert down then froze and held his head painfully, "what is this demonic substance? It burns my mind!"

"You're eating it too fast, idiot", Rin replied then opened a newspaper to read. "It just occurred to me; since we're working together we should all know each other's strengths and weaknesses, you've already seen Lancer's Noble Phantasm so what's yours?"

"Mine?" Will replied as he pushed the desert bowl away. "It's not all that good to be honest, I can't even use it here".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Heroic Spirits become more powerful if they fight within their homeland or land they possessed, my Noble Phantasm ensures that I am always fighting within the confines of my land by changing its classification meaning my innate strength is always boosted to B++, beyond that of a Saber class servant who isn't fighting in their optimal area", Will explained then held out his hand and materialized a massive and ancient copy of the Domesday Book. "Although we are in England so I don't benefit from its effects since it's always around me".

"Whoa, no magic in here, these people aren't mages", Rin protested and held up her hands to cover it but no one noticed.

Diarmuid finished his cake then looked out of the window suddenly, "I sense something".

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked then stood up, "another Servant?"

"Not exactly, I sense a challenge", Diarmuid replied then Will also noticed it too.

"Should we answer it? This is the Holy Grail- I mean a fake Holy Grail War, after all", Rin asked.

"I can't ignore a challenge", Diarmuid said frankly, "if they wish to duel honorably then I shall give them that".

"Lancer, remember we're not here to win the grail. I chose you because you didn't have any personal desires for the grail to grant".

Diarmuid nodded, "I understand, all I want is to serve you faithfully and to find an honorable opponent", he turned to Will, "I hope we get to finish that duel".

"Where is the challenger, Lancer?" Cecilia asked; the sky was getting dimmer as it approached six in the afternoon.

"I can't be sure unless we get closer, let's follow the trail then".

The group left the shop then made their way down the street with Lancer in front to lead them. "Why didn't we get dinner at that place?" Will asked and put a hand to his stomach.

"It's a coffee shop, it doesn't do dinner", Rin replied.

"Can we though?"

"Sure-sure, but we need to deal with this challenge first or at the very least see who it was who issued it".

They walked until they reached a massive warehouse like building on the edge of the Thames, its name indicated that it was used for large scale exhibition events and the like.

"Well, no one's around and it's closed, so I guess this is where whoever issued the challenge intends for us to be", Cecilia stated then tried to pry the front doors open; Will casually kicked them down. "Don't break stuff".

"I tried not to but this door swore at me and needed a beating", Will replied and waltzed in with Rin close behind.

Cecilia sighed and shook her head in a 'you're an idiot' manner but followed them in anyway. "This place is massive, they could be..."

"Ah, you're early", a commanding voice called out, Rin scanned her surroundings but it was too dark inside without the lights on to see where he was.

"Show yourself!" Cecilia called back as Will and Diarmuid raised their weapons cautiously. The lights flickered on all the way down the seemingly endless hall and illuminated the great building's interior.

"You are Masters of Saber and Lancer, correct?" The man asked and stepped forwards from the shadows.

"That is correct, and you are Master of whom exactly, Duke Hargrave?" Rin replied and held her hand out like a pistol.

"So you're the one the Mage's Association sent to compete, Rin Tohsaka, daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka..." Hargrave said and tapped his cane on the floor. "Very well, Caster, show yourself".

 _"So be it..."_ A gruff voice barked. The lights flickered on and off briefly and the air around them became freezing then suddenly reversed to blazing heat. Diarmuid checked his right flank then looked up to see a figure perched on the banisters of a walkway.

"Rin, there!"

"Good work, Lancer", Rin replied then turned her weaponized hand to the newcomer, she recalled as she looked closer at the figure's features and stepped back. "T-this is Caster?"

 _"Indeed I am",_ it replied then leaped down and shook the ground as it landed before them.

"Impossible, a Caster never engages so directly!" The party backed away as they sized up the jackal headed man.

"Back off, no Servant is a match for two at once!" Cecilia called out as Will stepped between them.

The jackal's upper lip turned into a snarl and they could see its sharp upper fangs. _"You still do not know who I am? Impudence! You are in the presence of the divine"._

"Oh no..." Rin whispered, "he sounds like another Gilgamesh".

 _"Do not compare me to that pompous swine!"_ The jackal roared then swung his fist like a meteor and the air exploded between him and the group; blowing them all away like a furious storm, they crashed into a wall and collapsed. _"I am beyond any of you!"_

"Now-now, Caster, don't get carried away. Dispose of them before more arrive to heed the challenge", Duke Hargrave said and the jackal turned his head back to face him. Seeing an opening, Diarmuid launched his red spear through the air but the jackal headed man swatted it back effortlessly.

"This is bad, he's like nothing I've ever seen before", Rin said as she staggered up. "He's almost pure mana!"

"If we knew his identity then we could formulate a plan to beat him", Will said and readied his shield.

"You say he's almost pure mana?" Diarmuid asked as he reclaimed his fallen spear.

"Yes, we can't beat him by conventional means if that's the case", Rin replied, "his power levels are so high its not even funny".

"Actually, I have a way to beat him", Diarmuid said as the purple shroud burned away from the red spear.

"You have two Noble Phantasms, Lancer?" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Correct. Gae Dearg, the spear that pierces mana and cancels it", Diarmuid explained then spun it thrice before pointing it at the jackal headed man.

"Plot twist", Will remarked and stepped inline with Diarmuid. "I'll distract him, try and get one hit off so we can see its effects on him", he said under his breath as they stood side by side.

 _"Come then, warriors",_ the jackal said then held his arms out wide and his fists glowed with a golden light.

"Let's go", Diarmuid said and Will nodded; they charged forwards and the Saber went for the front as the Lancer leaped to the side. Will crashed into the adversary and forced him back a step as Diarmuid thrust his spear into its side, it clipped the beast's flesh but it grabbed the haft then forced its point into Will's shield where it became stuck, he then swatted Diarmuid away and kicked Will out of sight like a clap of thunder.

 _"Unsurprising..."_ The jackal growled, _"but I expected better"._

"H-he just dispatched both our Servants..." Rin faltered and backed away but the wall blocked her off. The jackal stepped forwards and reached out to kill the Masters but the red spear pierced his chest from the back and he roared in pain.

 _"Gae... Dearg!"_ Diarmuid exclaimed as he drove the spear in further. Crackles of mana energy danced from the wound and the jackal turned back and sent a sundering fist towards the Lancer but he back flipped away before it hit. The jackal pulled the spear out and cast it aside leaving Diarmuid with just the gold one. The red spear appeared to have badly wounded Caster but the damage began to burn away and reduce to nothing.

"No way, he can heal like Berserker?" Cecilia said in surprise and clutched her wrist nervously.

"We need to target Caster's Master to beat him but we can't get past", Rin said and took out a green gem from her pocket.

"How well do you think the gold spear will work on a Servant like that?" Cecilia asked.

"No idea".

"Caster, no more toying with them. You can kill their Masters with a flick of your wrist thanks to your mastery over death, so do it", Duke Hargrave ordered from afar.

 _"I'll do as I please, old fool!" t_ he jackal barked back. _"It is up to me who I kill, I am no tool"._

"He doesn't seem like a Servant at all", Cecilia remarked.

"Caster, why is it you can defy your Master? What's your goal?" Rin asked as Will limped back into view, Diarmuid kept on the defensive.

The jackal turned back to Rin, _"he is merely a power source, I have no Master"._

"So if we kill him you won't be affected?" Rin asked and the jackal narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. "I see, so you _do_ need him".

 _"For now perhaps. When I consume enough mana I will become anchored to this world and I can become real again!"_

"And then what?" Diarmuid asked.

The jackal settled his gaze on the Lancer, _"I will become the God of Death once more, as is my rightful place"._

"So... you're not going to take over the world?" Cecilia asked with a frown.

 _"He will after he claims the Grail's power",_ the jackal said and pointed to Hargrave, " _I shall return to my duties as caretaker of the fallen and finally destroy the Throne of Heroes and the Greater Grail alongside it! I will set the Heroic Spirits free permanently"._

"Wait-wait, so you're working with him to further your objective, you have no interest in what he actually wants?"

"That's enough, Caster", Duke Hargrave boomed.

 _"Silence, human. I wish to hear what they have to say"._

"Ending the Grail Wars is something we want as well and your wish to resume your old job is fine by me", Rin said, "the spirits of the dead need looking after too".

"But not by me", Cecilia added, "I want the Grail for myself".

"Cecilia, you can't be so selfish, think about the people at stake here! If we can persuade Caster to come over to our side we can get rid of Hargrave which stops his plans as well".

 _"I require the souls of six servants in order to anchor myself here permanently not the Grail itself",_ the jackal said then folded his arms; Hargrave was becoming furious at his disobedience. _"I do not eat spirits to sustain myself, I protect them, but the mana from the other servants is what I need, then they shall return to the Grail and I will finally set them free"._

"That would mean killing me and Lancer", Will said and gestured to Diarmuid. "I don't think either of us want that as it would go against our wishes".

 _"Then you find yourself in a tricky situation, either join me and replace my pestering Master or watch as the fallout from my endeavors brings about his reign, I care not which but know that in the end I am not your enemy"._

"Yeah, but Hargrave is and you're working for him to further your plans!" Rin called back, "even if you're not our enemy you're still causing events we can't ignore".

The jackal growled under his breath but not in a threatening manner, more so he was thinking to himself. _"Come find me if you change your mind, for now we depart for I have grown tired of this folly"._

"Cecilia, if you put aside your wish then we can find a way to cooperate with him and stop Hargrave", Rin said.

"I'm not sure if I like that", Diarmuid said abruptly before Cecilia could speak.

"Lancer, he intends to end the Grail Wars for good and destroy the Throne of Heroes, isn't that sacrifice worth it?"

"I would gladly die for my Master so long as my final wish is fulfilled. I will sacrifice my life force to him but only if my condition is met", Diarmuid stated in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Perhaps, but I won't", Will said sternly and Cecilia nodded in agreement. "We will deal with this problem when the time comes, for now Berserker is an issue we can't ignore".

"You're right, we can sort out this situation another time since I doubt you're even close to your goal, Caster".

 _"I require the souls of six servants and so I shall claim them in good time no matter the circumstances",_ the jackal said and turned away then walked towards Hargrave. _"Depart as I had said, we shall battle another day"._

"Gae Dearg hurt him badly", Diarmuid surmised and watched him go, "isn't that right, _Anubis_?"

Caster stopped walking and turned his head back to them, _"that is my name, yes. I was wondering when you would guess it"._

"Not so much a guess, I'm afraid you just look too much like the genuine article, Egyptian Lord of the Dead".

 _"Hmm"_ , Caster turned back and continued walking, _"indeed"._

* * *

Thanks for finishing the second chapter. As usual please follow and review or favorite if you really enjoyed it. More follows means more story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Rider in Black**

* * *

Duke Hargrave sat behind his desk within the villa that he owned in London, the television was playing in the background and a glass of whiskey and its empty bottle were before him. He reached out and gently caressed the picture frame that he always brought with him no matter where he went; a knock at the door caught his attention away.

"Come in", he said gruffly then cleared his throat.

The door opened and the head mage walked in, "my apologies for disturbing you at this hour, milord".

"No matter, what is it?" Hargrave asked then took a sip of the spirit.

"I have compiled a report on the recent summonings, I believe that there may be more than just seven servants in this war due to its irregularity".

Hargrave raised an eyebrow then sat back in his chair, "please go on".

"As you know, the Servants: Caster, Berserker, Lancer and Saber have all been summoned along with the new one summoned by your aide Alastair which we believe to be Rider after we cross referenced data with the 4th Holy Grail War, however the False Grail has been acting abnormally, there are more than seven mana prisms orbiting it".

"So there's more to be summoned then?"

"Indeed. These Servants will not be within the confines of a normal summoning, it's possible that multiple Servants of a single class can be summoned at once".

"I see. Ensure that we can obtain another set of command spells so we can control another Servant once they are summoned", Hargrave replied and took another swig of whiskey.

"Already done, milord. We are using remnant catalysts to procure another servant of the Rider class who will be most compatible with Caster for they will share an innate bond through the aspect of death".

"Please explain".

"This new Servant's own properties will be bolstered when within the vicinity of Caster due to its link with the aspect of death, however I fear that they may not get along for Caster protects the dead while this new one is a reaper".

"That sounds promising. I trust that you shall be the one to maintain this Servant for I am unable to provide enough mana for Caster as it is".

"If that is your wish, milord. I will compete in your stead".

* * *

"Cecilia, where have you been?! I told you I was making dinner and..." Cecilia's mother shouted as they walked in the front door.

Diarmuid looked up and realized that he should have dematerialized again as even in formal clothes he shouldn't be there. Will had disappeared a while ago as he was tired.

"Oh-um..." Cecilia thought as she tried to explain why one of Irelands ancient heroes were standing in the hallway. "I was on a date, I'm sorry I should have told..."

"You have a boyfriend?!"

"Uh..." Cecilia looked back at Rin but she offered no help.

"This is wonderful!" Her mother exclaimed then took Diarmuid's hand to shake. "I'm Cecilia's mother, aren't you just a handsome..."

"Okay-okay that's enough, mum, back in the kitchen already", Cecilia said and pushed her back down the hallway, Diarmuid was thoroughly perplexed.

* * *

"Right, so Caster is the ancient Egyptian deity Anubis which means we're fighting a god here, this isn't like Gilgamesh, this guy is a real god", Rin explained as they sat in Cecilia's room again. "From what I could tell he fights with his fists and he can detonate the air with blasts of heat from his hands. We're yet to see any Noble Phantasms but from what we've seen he's more than capable of beating us with just his strength while deprived of mana. My suggestion is that if we can't work with him due to our conflicting motives then we put it off until after we beat Berserker".

Cecilia sighed then sat back in her chair, "alright, I see. You can do what you want after this alliance is over but let's work on formulating a strategy to beat Berserker".

"That new Servant, the one that guy summoned, why don't we try and team up with him too?" He was in the process if dying when we found him so he was in no state to discuss an alliance".

Cecilia put a hand to her chin, "I suppose that could work, after all we have a way to beat Berserker with Gae Buidhe, we just need the man power to allow Lancer to chop it up".

"The main problem is contacting this Master, that's if he didn't die from his injuries. The Mage's Association will have him in custody no doubt so I can ask around and find out his location", Rin said as Will turned on the TV.

"Okay, we can do it in the morning, I'm exhausted", Cecilia replied then flumped on the bed. "I'll need to get a mattress for you".

"Just a pillow and blanket will do", Rin replied with a smile.

"Wait, didn't you say my house was unsuitable for a mage's base?"

"Yeah, but there's nowhere else at this exact minute. We could always relocate to the Clocktower when things clear up a bit".

"That might be for the best", Cecilia replied then got up to turn off the TV after Will had stumbled upon the adult channels.

"I was watching that!"

"That wasn't what you thought it was", Cecilia replied then turned back to Rin. "I'll go get you those pillows, make sure Will behaves".

* * *

"Where are we going?" Will asked Rin as they bundled into a taxi the next day.

"Scotland Yard, the big police station", Rin replied, "I want to ask a personal informant there about any sightings of Berserker or any killings not yet in the news".

"Good idea, that can lead us closer to him, or it even".

"Scotland Yard, miss?" The taxi driver asked Rin then glanced to his left as the better dressed chauffeur did up his seat belt; Diarmuid clearly understood how everything worked.

"Yes please", Rin replied.

They drove for perhaps ten minutes through the busy streets of London, after reaching a set of traffic lights before Tower Bridge, Cecilia glanced out of the window to a black leather clad man on his black motorcycle who was staring at them through his equally black visor.

"The hell you looking at?" Cecilia mouthed but the man remained fixated on them. The lights changed and he revved his engine but kept pace with them.

Diarmuid looked in the mirror to see what Cecilia was concerned with then he frowned and felt an odd sensation overcome him. "What's that man doing?" He asked as he tried to look through the visor of his helmet but it was almost opaque.

"What is it you just noticed?" Rin asked as she too began to observe the strange man.

"I don't know, I feel like I know him from somewhere but I've never seen him before", Diarmuid replied, the taxi driver ignored everything.

"Change of plan, can you drop us off here?" Rin asked then got out her purse to pay the man.

"Sure thing", the taxi driver replied then turned off and parked at the curb. Rin paid him and they all got out and the man in black carried on forward, Cecilia then noticed that he carried a second crash helmet on his lap.

"That's strange, firstly who needs two helmets? And secondly he doesn't seem to be interested in us anymore".

"I thought it might have been some kind of familiar but I guess I was wrong", Rin replied then lead them forwards on foot. "How come you felt like you knew him, Lancer?"

"No idea, he just felt strange but also familiar".

"Anyway, Scotland Yard is not too far off now".

The man revved up the engine of his motorcycle again and sped away after seeing something that they couldn't, he went over the pavement and forced pedestrians out of the way.

"Where do you think he's off to?" Rin asked as they watched him go.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I feel like he's a Servant", Will replied.

"Guys, look! He's after someone", Cecilia pointed to the black bike speeding down the road. "It's another Servant!"

Diarmuid scooped Rin up in his arms then leaped into the air and onto the left side buildings, Will looked up and realized that he couldn't jump that far so lead Cecilia along the road instead. "I think it's that Servant we met yesterday at the Clocktower!" Rin called down to them.

"Don't let them get away!"

* * *

"So, boy, it looks like we have a Servant on our tail", the massive man said as he watched the man in black approaching from down the street, he wore simple leggings, his red cape and his bronze chest plate which made him look like an out of place cosplayer.

"What?" Alastair exclaimed and turned around, "but that's not Caster".

"It doesn't matter, let's keep our distance until we find out who it is", the man replied then materialized his full panoply of war much to the surrounding people's surprise. "I summon thee, Bucephalus!" He cried out and slashed the air with his sword, a crack of thunder and a blast of lightning followed then a massive black horse trotted out of the smoke.

"The hell are you doing? There's people around us!" Alastair protested as Rider got onto his steed.

"Get on, it's more important to preserve our lives so that we can fight at a later date than die now. We need to learn our enemy before we do battle, that is how a conqueror fights!"

"Fine-fine, let's head out of the city and find somewhere to fight back", Alastair replied then jumped up onto the horse's back.

"Onward, Bucephalus, onward!" Rider roared and thundered down the street away from the rider in black.

The motorcycle began to kick up smoke as it burned rubber, it whined as it barreled along the road and the pavement to catch the traitorous aide and his Servant.

"He's getting closer", Alastair said and Rider turned his head back to check. "Can't this horse go any faster?"

"It's a horse, lad, it has legs", Rider replied. "Fortunately this city is rife with 'traffic' so his movements will be somewhat impaired".

"Hmm, I guess you're right".

* * *

"We shouldn't have left that taxi", Cecilia muttered as they attempted to chase the rider in black and its target.

"Well, Rin thought he was after us, so blame her", Will replied and sidestepped an old couple who were doing their grocery shopping.

"We can't catch them", Cecilia gasped.

"Isn't it a good thing I have a horse", Will said and stopped abruptly.

"You what?"

"I have a horse".

"Why didn't you say that earlier!" Cecilia exclaimed, "we could have caught up by now".

"No reason", Will replied then opened his book and chanted something under his breath while ignoring Cecilia's frustration, a flash of white light followed and a swift horse appeared. "I have some skill at riding you see".

"Alright let's go already!" Cecilia said then climbed up onto the saddle and Will followed.

"Onward, random horse I just summoned from my book!" Will declared and whipped the chains despite the random onlookers.

"Let's call him Percy".

"Onward, Percy!"

* * *

"We're catching up!" Rin said as Diarmuid sprinted along the rooftops at running speeds unknown to humans.

"I can't keep this up for long, Rin", Diarmuid replied as they got even with the rider in black.

* * *

The chase carried on for another thirty minutes until they were well and truly out of London City, the motorway branched off and Alastair and Rider reached a service station.

"Did we lose him?" Alastair asked then hopped down from Bucephalus' back.

"Aye but only for a moment or two, I think he can follow the trail of mana from my steed exhausting himself".

"Right, we need a place to fight him where we won't attract attention".

"There's a field over there, that would do".

"A field has no cover".

"We don't need cover, boy. Now we take the fight to _him!"_

The rider in black pulled up at the car park of the service station, the air became colder and the stench of death followed in his wake. The CCTV cameras on the sides of the buildings shorted out and the sky became dim, the rider approached them as they stood in the middle of the open area.

"Looks like we won't be needing that field, boy", Rider remarked then readied his sword. "You there, Servant, if you take another step I assure you it will be your last".

The rider in black stopped before them and cocked the helmet that was in its arms instead of the one on its head. It opened the visor of its spare helmet and a swirling shadowy storm spewed fourth and enveloped its body like a pitch black hurricane; a bead of sweat ran down Alastair's face.

"W-what's it doing?"

Suddenly a wailing scream cried out and maniacal laughter followed as the shadows died away to reveal a new form for the adversary. The motorcycle behind it had become a shadowy horse and the man had transformed into a cloaked being of pure death.

"T-the pale rider?" Alastair stuttered and backed away.

"No, lad, it is not. All should know this legend well", Rider replied, "that is..."

"The Dullahan!" A new voice called out as Diarmuid and his Master leaped into view and landed with acrobatic precision. Rider turned his sword to them but lowered it after realizing that Lancer had his weapons aimed at the inky adversary.

"Dullahan?" Alastair repeated. "Wait, how are there two Riders?"

"The Dullahan, also known as the Headless Horseman", Diarmuid replied, "I knew I felt something strange, he's a legend from Ireland, my home country".

Alastair looked back to see two diamond shaped orange eyes staring back at him but from the figure's waist, it was holding a burning jack'O lantern under its arm. It held out its hand and drew a monstrous whip made of bone from the shadows and brandished it under its flaming proxy head.

"I suggest we fight this one together, Rider", Diarmuid suggested and Rin pointed her hand like a pistol at the Dullahan.

"We don't know what it's capable of or which Master sent it though", Alastair replied but realized their situation, they had no way out.

"Aye, Lancer, that seems fair", Rider replied then stomped forwards with his sword at the ready. "We'll cut this Servant down to size".

The Dullahan spared no moment's hesitation and flew towards them on a pillar of smoke and smashed into Rider like a thunderbolt, knocking him back but he regained his footing and struck back at the wreathing monster; his sword passed through its inky cloak but failed to hit anything of significance. It lashed out with its whip but Rider deflected it as Lancer came in from the side with Gae Buidhe, the Dullahan dematerialized in an instant then reappeared behind Lancer and lashed out at him, the bone whip slashed his back and tore open his armored green suit. Diarmuid swore under his breath then turned and slashed back with Gae Dearg which hit home and caused the beast to recall in pain.

"Strike for its center mass, that's the only part not distorted by shadows", Diarmuid told Rider. Rider thrust his sword forwards to test the strategy but it spun past him, kicked Diarmuid and leaped forwards towards Alastair, he covered his face and braced himself but the Dullahan lashed across with its whip and sliced through his fingers and cut deep into his throat, casting blood out across the car park.

"Master!" Rider bellowed and slashed the Dullahan across the chest, Diarmuid stabbed forwards and pierced its torso and it cried out. The jack'O lantern erupted flame from its mouth and spewed it across both Lancer and Rider, forcing them back.

Alastair fell to his knees gurgling blood, the Headless Horseman had been a Servant for Duke Hargrave after all. "R-rider!"

"Stay still, boy, don't move!" Rider said and knelt down to his Master as Diarmuid drove the Dullahan back.

"I-it's no use", Alastair gasped and wiped back his blood mixed tears. "I barely stood a chance".

"You're not finished yet, no Master of mine is..."

"Kill that bastard and destroy... the False Grail... Rider!" Alastair spluttered then fell forwards into Rider's arms. "I was... just his pawn in the end..."

"It's too early to die, Master, get up and..." Rider stopped abruptly after realizing his breathing had ceased entirely. "Damn you, beast, he was just a boy!"

The Dullahan fended off Diarmuid then looked up at Rider; the jack'O lantern at its side licked gouts of flame and cackled then the body of the horseman wreathed and screamed as if separate to its 'head', it's mission had been accomplished.

"You..." Rider growled then charged forwards at the shadowy man, he sent a bone shattering slash downwards through its body but its form contorted then swirled into a void and disappeared in an instant, in the distance its black horse faded away as well.

"Rider... I'm sorry", Diarmuid replied then stopped beside the giant of a man, Rin approached his Master's body.

"We didn't even know his name", Rin said and checked his mortal wound but it was no use, he was well and truly gone.

Rider's complexion had become bitter but he realized his priority: finding a new Master before he faded away and returned to the Throne of Heroes. Will and Cecilia trotted up on horseback and stopped before them.

"W-what the hell happened here?" Cecilia asked as the jumped down from the horse.

"The Dullahan, or the Headless Horseman, was the black rider we saw. He killed Rider's Master", Rin explained halfheartedly.

Diarmuid looked up at Rider to see his reaction but the giant turned to Rin. "I am in need of a new Master it would seem, it is terribly unfortunate that I have lost mine so early due to my incompetence".

"Don't blame yourself, Rider", Diarmuid said, "I failed to stop him as well".

Rider waved his hand dismissively, "no matter, if I don't find a new master I will surely perish here".

Rin's expression changed as she considered her options, having two Servants would be a drain on her mana but it would mean that she could take on Berserker without Cecilia's help, but what would Cecilia do? She would become her enemy again no doubt but her goal was to stop the false Grail War no matter the cost, if it meant killing Cecilia then so be it for she wanted the Grail for herself.

"Rider..." Rin said and held up her command seals, "make a pact with me, now".

Rider folded his arms then sighed but before he could speak up Cecilia intercepted him. "No wait, make a pact with me instead, she's trying to destroy the Grail, I'm trying to win it!"

"Hmm... it would appear the other girl has a more tempting offer, Master of Lancer. I want the Grail as much as the next man, destroying it would be a waste considering its power", Rider concluded.

"No- wait, this is for the good of humanity, this Holy Grail must be destroyed or Hargrave will surely get it, you saw what his Servants can do, he just killed your Master with a Servant he shouldn't even have!" Rin protested and Diarmuid watched helplessly.

"I'm afraid that I have little interest in what happens in this time period, only my wish is of importance", Rider replied then walked over to Cecilia, "hold out your hand, girl".

Cecilia complied and showed him the command seals, Will watched Diarmuid to make sure he didn't react. Rider took her hand and it began to glow crimson red, "I take you as my Master, girl. I hope that you will lead us on a glorious conquest, one befitting of this time".

At the sound of the notion Will's eyes lit up, "did someone say conquest?"

"Aye, I am the King of Conquerors, Iskandar!"

"A King of Conquerors?" Cecilia repeated then looked over to Will who was shocked. "Looks like he's your king then".

"Hmm... why do you say that, girl?" Iskandar asked.

"This is William of Normandy, he has a similar job description".

"Another Conqueror? Tell me, how much land did you possess?" Iskandar asked, intrigued.

"The whole of England and Normandy", Will replied with a grin and Iskandar burst out laughing. "What?"

"Only two countries? HA! I owned half the known world back in my day".

"This isn't a contest, Rider", Cecilia replied, "I'm sure you can discuss your past lives later".

Rin clenched her fists in anger, "traitor!"

Cecilia looked back at her and frowned, "how the hell am I the traitor? You suggested it!"

Rin's anger subsided as she realized the truth in Cecilia's statement. "Lancer, we're leaving".

"Yes, Master".

"It's only fair to let you go, I guess", Cecilia said then took out her phone. "I'll call an ambulance for Alastair but we can do no more, I'm sorry we have to leave him like this, Rider".

"I understand, on the battlefield we must leave the fallen if we are to make quick our escape".

Cecilia looked at Rin, "I'm sorry, I know I said our alliance would see us through to defeating Berserker but situations change, good luck all the same".

* * *

 _"This new servant of yours... I find it repulsive"_ , Anubis said as he stood before Duke Hargrave in his office.

"I understand that its methods do not suit yours but..." Hargrave began but was cut off as Anubis hissed his displeasure.

 _"That is not what concerns me, fool. The Dullahan is a soul eater by nature, that is something I can not allow... however I understand that to keep this partnership intact I must make exceptions..."_

"So why mention it?"

 _"You must understand my motives and beliefs better before you can formulate the most effective strategy"._

"I see. You seek to protect spirits not cause them harm and I respect that", Duke Hargrave replied then narrowed his eyes, "regardless, this new Rider has so far been more effective and more efficient in its missions than you have despite your vastly superior power".

 _"Perhaps if you could provide more mana or your Rider could actually kill a Servant I wouldn't be in this situation, fool. Without my Noble Phantasm I can not guarantee that I will always be the victor no matter the circumstances, I shall not face a Servant capable of destroying mana unless I know that I can rely on something other than my own strength, do you understand?"_

Hargrave stared down his Servant then leaned back in his chair. "I have a solution, a temporary one at that".

 _"And that is?"_

The Duke held up his two remaining command seals, "you can consume the mana from one of my command spells for they contain a massive amount of power, I think it should suffice for now until a Servant is slain".

The jackal headed man looked at the seals then walked forwards, shaking the room as he went. _"Very well, it shall suffice",_ he said then held his clawed hand out and seemingly pulled the red tattoo out of his flesh with an invisible force. Hargrave recalled in pain and stumbled out of his chair, the marking hadn't just faded but took the skin with it.

"Idiot, there was an easier way!" Hargrave exclaimed and clutched his skinned hand in agony.

 _"I know, I just wanted to see you in pain!"_ Anubis chuckled then turned away from the desk and walked to the door, the red mana energy swirled around him then appeared on the back of his hand. _"Thanks for the boost, I'll be taking that last one if you question my abilities again"._

* * *

"We should get going before the ambulance and police arrive", Rin said to Diarmuid as he muttered some kind of Gaelic spell, a good luck charm if it were to protect the young man's spirit from the Dullahan.

"I agree, Master", Diarmuid replied then transformed into his formal clothes again and dematerialized his spears. "A mode of transport?"

"Let's just walk, I need time to think, then I want a shower when we get back to the hotel", Rin replied as they left the car park behind and walked along the edge of the motorway. "I hope the Church is managing these Servant sightings, plenty of people saw Rider charging through the streets".

"That can be explained as a reenactment of sorts, it's something that could occur in your time, correct?"

"Well, yes I suppose, and the Dullahan was just a biker with a pimped up Harley", Rin replied.

"And what about us? Perhaps a man scaling buildings in one leap is too far fetched to cover up".

"They'll find a way I guess. I know they're technically not the mediators of this Grail War but they will try to contain it, that's why I was sent by the Mage's Association".

"I understand, Master".

"That reminds me, I want to set up HQ in the Clocktower building, after all the Mage's Association is based there so it would be beneficial to be close to my 'boss'", Rin explained and almost tripped over a discarded wheel hub, "bloody hell, who put that there?"

"You sounded rather British then, Master".

"Only because we're in Britain, Lancer", Rin snapped back.

"Who is your 'boss', Master?" Diarmuid asked then put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from tripping over again on the uneven grass at the edge of the road.

"One of the senior mages, Lady Lassarina Cria-Edelfelt. She's related somewhat to that cow Luvia".

"That's an odd name", Diarmuid remarked and put his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"If it wasn't for the translation I wouldn't understand your name either, Lancer".

"Which is why you call me Lancer, Master", Diarmuid replied with a slight grin.

"Yeah-yeah, let's just get back to the hotel and I can figure out what to do next".

* * *

"So... your objective is to slay Berserker and his Master, right?" Rider asked as they sat in the coffee shop again, minus Lancer and Rin.

"Yes, we need to find a way to draw him out. For some reason there hasn't been anymore murders reported in the news so we can't track him that way, something tells me he's got the police hushed up", Cecilia explained as she drank her coffee.

"Well, we never got to go to Scotland Yard so we should try again, I doubt we'll be interrupted by the Dullahan this time", Will suggested.

Iskandar sat back in his chair and it creaked under his immense weight, they had gone clothes shopping for some jeans and a shirt but finding the XXL range had proven difficult, what was harder was trying to explain why a nineteen year old girl was buying them. "It would be easy for one of us to dematerialize and search for information when it's closed for the night", he suggested.

"That's the problem, Scotland Yard doesn't close as it's a police station, they're always on alert".

Iskandar put a hand to his chin and stroked his red beard, "aye, that seems troublesome".

"There is one way we could get around it though", Cecilia added. "A bounded field".

"Please explain", Will said with a gesture.

"Well, we can set up a bounded field within the perimeter of Scotland Yard and use it to render everyone inside unconscious for a time. It's not lethal unless the power is upped so that would give us time to get in and out".

"What about cameras?"

"Not a problem for a Heroic Spirit, you can just go invisible to sneak by. I assume you can work a computer, right?" Cecilia asked.

"To a degree, but we would need a password to access the case files, right?"

"Huh, I guess you're right. Well I'm out of ideas", Cecilia sighed then sat back in her chair.

"This Master of Berserker really doesn't want to be found", Iskandar said then drank his tea in one go.

"I guess we have to wait for him to come to us again".

A man cleared his throat behind them to get their attention, "do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked in a strong American accent. He took a seat anyway when no one responded.

"Can we help you?" Cecilia asked with a frown.

"Indeed", the man said. Will examined him closely, he was of Native American descent and perhaps fifty years old and he wore a simple red checkered shirt, blue jeans and brown leather boots. "I am the Master of Berserker".

Will stood up immediately but the man held up his hand, "not now, not here. You'll attract too much unwanted attention", the man said with a slow and purposeful demeanor.

"What do you want?" Cecilia asked sternly, she charged her hand with mana under the table just in case.

The man cleared his throat again, "I wanted to discuss my motives with you, I saw it fitting to let you in on why I wish to win this Grail War. You will listen, yes?"

Iskandar cocked his head as if he was trying to figure the man out, "go on".

"My wish for this Grail is simple and selfless, I wish to preserve the indigenous cultures of this magnificent world, however they are in danger of being erased due to modern methods resulting in the destruction of their land. Now, you may think this is an odd wish, but you may have noticed this means a lot to me, not just by my appearance but the fact I can summon Wendigos".

"Why did you say Wendigos like there's multiple?" Will asked.

"Well, because I have multiple", the man replied frankly.

Cecilia dropped her coffee cup and it smashed on the floor, "you have more than one Berserker?"

"Yes, and if you don't concede to me right this moment, I shall have all seventeen of them go on a rampage through London, I think It's fitting that one of the largest cities on Earth gets to feel this primal fury", the man explained simply and without regret.

"You would kill hundreds or even thousands of innocent bystanders, this goes against Magi Law to the extreme, I know I want this False Grail for myself but this is just... wrong", Cecilia said while trying to comprehend their situation.

"Nonetheless, this is what is going to happen. My Berserkers are poised to attack the moment I give the order or if their connection to me is cut, like if I were to die. Please give me your three command seals, that would grant me control over your Servant".

"H-how can you command so many Servants at once? You don't look like a mage".

"No, I am a Shaman, someone with knowledge of the old magics. I am far more potent".

Cecilia swallowed her breath nervously and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the three markings on the back of her hand. "I guess it's check mate then", she said then held out her arm, "I will make you regret this though".

"I know, that's why Saber here is my guarantee", the man said and the red seals flashed once and were transferred to his right arm. "I will be taking my leave now, thank you for complying".

"I'll get you for this".

"Perhaps", the man replied then got up to leave. "However you are now no longer a Master and there is no Church to run to this time, I would watch yourself instead. Come now, Saber, we depart".

Cecilia glared at the man as he left and Will gave her a worried expression as he passed through the front doors and out onto the street, he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before they disappeared into the crowds. "Son of a bitch!" Cecilia exclaimed and a passing waiter looked her way. She rolled up her sleeve further to reveal the other three command spells, "I'm not finished yet, I've still got you, Rider".

"Aye, you do. We'll get him for this eventually", Rider replied then stood up. "Perhaps we should get going and formulate a new strategy".

Cecilia growled, "I'm gonna break his fucking legs".

* * *

 _Que outro: Kalafina- Fairytale_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Four: Ghost of the Bygone Grave** **  
**

* * *

 _"This graveyard, why is it in such disrepair?"_ Anubis asked himself as he strolled through London in spirit form, he didn't have an assignment to attend to so despite initial impressions he took some time off. _"Disgraceful, this shrine should know better"._

The jackal god walked up to the small church and assumed his real form then knocked on the door, _"guardian of the grave, show yourself!"_

A minute passed so Anubis opened the heavy front doors to the church and walked in, ducking so that his ears would avoid the top of the frame. _"Hmm, it would appear that priests are not stationed here at all times"._ He looked around then examined the stained glass windows and the altar.

 _"No matter, I shall tend to it myself",_ Anubis concluded then turned around and walked back out of the church and into the graveyard. The grass and weeds were terribly overgrown and the gravestones were covered with thick moss and lichen.

 _"Now, where may I obtain gardening supplies?"_ Anubis asked himself then looked around, _"this may be troublesome, perhaps a nearby resident possesses the tools I need"._

Anubis dematerialized and wandered down the road while looking out for houses that had gardens, he spotted one at the end of the street so reappeared beside the outer fence. _"This dwelling needs better defenses",_ he said and walked through the trellis like it wasn't even there, the crash of the collapsing fence attracted the attention of the resident dog who came to the window and began barking.

 _"None of your concern"._

"Bark bark bark".

 _"No, I will not fetch the lead"._

"Bark bark bark".

 _"I shall destroy this dwelling if you call me that again, mortal"._

Anubis turned away and pulled the lock off of the garden shed with ease. _"Ah, this is what I require..."_

Half an hour later, Anubis returned with a shovel, hedge clippers, a brush and various other gardening implements. _"It is a shame I had to destroy his garden shed, no matter, this graveyard shall be restored in no time"._

* * *

"You know what makes this situation even worse, Rider?" Cecilia asked as she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What?" Iskandar replied as he flipped through some magazines at the desk.

"We still have no idea who the Masters of Assassin and Archer are, hell we haven't even seen them yet and that second Rider that Hargrave dude has just complicates things more. I don't know if I'm cut out for this crap, I'm only nineteen".

Iskandar closed the magazine then looked over to Cecilia, "you are not giving up so soon! My Master died for this war before he could even compete so I'll be damned before you drop out as well!"

Cecilia sat upright then looked at Iskandar and sighed, "I guess you're right, but I'm just feeling so overwhelmed right now, I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. There's also Rin and Lancer to deal with..." A sudden pang of realization hit her, "oh shit, she knows where I live!"

"Calm down, I highly doubt she will go for such underhanded tactics".

"Yeah, but what if she sells me out to the other Masters? What if I get killed in my sleep?"

"Fear not, Master. I am here and my body is your shield".

"Thank you, I guess I should get some sleep, wake me if you need me", Cecilia replied then rolled over and hit the pillows.

"Aye, indeed I will".

* * *

"Is there a problem, Lancer?" Rin asked as they walked down the street the next day. Diarmuid was agitated and straitened his tie.

"It would be a lie to say nothing was bothering me, Master", Diarmuid replied then stopped walking.

"Well, what's wrong?" Rin asked, "are you low on mana?"

"No-no, nothing of the sort, but I keep getting these weird feelings, like déjà vu or something similar, I've never experienced this before".

"What is it then? Tell me what you feel".

"I- I keep seeing these figures in the corner of my vision and sometimes when I close my eyes, I see the outline of a warrior woman and a man in black, but the strangest thing is I sense their presence as well, it isn't imaginary as far as I know, I know they're there", Diarmuid explained and leaned on a lamppost. "Any ideas?"

Rin put a finger to her chin, "I know it's a longshot but perhaps the False Grail is overlapping your stored memories, maybe you're remembering things from past summons or something".

"Master, I feel like you're withholding something from me".

Rin looked puzzled then gave up the attempt at trying to hide her knowledge from him, "damn your Eye of the Mind skill..."

"Master?"

"I think I get it, I know who these people are that you're feeling. The last time you were summoned you were forced to kill yourself because of the man named Kiritsugu Emiya who threatened your previous Master and you resent him still, you just don't know it. As for the warrior woman, you're seeing King Arthur, she was one of my previous Servants as well but from what I've been told you fought honorably with her but you blamed her for your betrayal, I don't know all the details but I don't believe that she was really in on the plan to kill you".

Diarmuid analyzed the words carefully and his fist clenched tightly in simmering anger, "so you're saying I have ghosts following me?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Remnant memories are being sent back to you because this Grail is abnormal, it could also explain why there's a second Rider class Servant running around as well".

"Do you know how I would go about combating these phantoms? I'm starting to recall meeting the Rider in red now", Diarmuid said and closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately not, but because you have unfinished business with both of them it's not going to go away. One of them hasn't been summoned and the other is long de..." Rin was cut off abruptly as a gunshot rang out in the distance, immediately Diarmuid drew Gae Dearg and deflected the shot with extreme precision so that it ricocheted back to its firer thus giving away their location, he followed the returning bullet to a dark figure standing atop the train station building. People ran in terror around them but Rin and Diarmuid stayed where they were and watched the would be assassin.

"We seem to have someone tagging us", Diarmuid said, switching from passive lamenting to full battle mode in the blink of an eye.

"Who the hell is that?" Rin exclaimed and aimed her hand like a pistol at the man.

The man discarded his cigarette then slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder then turned and leaped away at incredible speeds, almost as fast as Diarmuid himself. "Plan of action, Master?"

"Follow him, he's a Servant!" Rin replied so Diarmuid picked her up and leaped up onto the closest building, breaking the sound barrier in the process. "He must be the missing Assassin".

"About time he showed up", Diarmuid muttered then strafed a shot fired from the man's rifle as he casually fired it backwards without looking with impressive skill. They leaped the street below and landed on the other side of the building and carried on their pursuit.

"He's getting away!"

Diarmuid stopped suddenly then put Rin down and drew back Gae Dearg and launched it like a javelin at the man, it whistled through the air and was about to hit home when the man whirled around and snatched it out of its flight. He then turned back to them and drew up the spear in one hand and a single chambered pistol in the other, the sniper rifle had dematerialized.

"Bastard!" Diarmuid roared then pounced on him with Gae Buidhe and the two spears clashed. They pushed against each other but Diarmuid was clearly stronger, forcing the man back a step.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man said in monotone as he looked Diarmuid in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Diarmuid replied then broke off the hold and spun around; sending the golden spear straight for his torso but the mysterious man muttered something under his breath and somehow moved with speed greater than any Servant could at base parameters. He drew up his pistol then fired into Diarmuid's chest, blowing out the back of it and hitting Rin in the shoulder who collapsed in agony beyond that of a bullet wound.

"W-who... are you?" Diarmuid gasped but was kicked away and collided with the wreathing Rin and they both fell to the roof of the building, defeated.

"You should know", the man replied then discarded the red spear and reloaded his pistol then aimed it so that the bullet would pierce both Servant and Master at once.

Before he could pull the trigger, a thunderous roar reverberated throughout the air; the light shimmered and a massive figure charged out of the warp and struck the man with enough force to vaporize the chimney stack and part of the building behind them. The man was catapulted away with such velocity that he became lost from sight and his landing point was undiscernible.

 _"It is not yet your time..."_ Anubis growled then turned back to the dying Servant and Master. He picked up Diarmuid then lay him against the roof and placed his hand over the seething bullet wound, it began to burn and he roared in agony but it finally subsided when the jackal headed man expended enough mana to close and partially heal it.

Next, he turned to Rin and propped her up, _"your magic circuits have been severely damaged but they are not unrepairable",_ he said then did the same to the Master but with her entire body, her agony lessened with each passing second until she fell unconscious and the wound had closed up.

"W-what are you doing?" Diarmuid gasped with a hand to his chest but the bleeding had ceased completely.

 _"Saving you. I am the one to dictate what happens to you during your final hour, not him"._

"Why did you save us?"

 _"Because I may have need of you. I am going to take you both back to your place of residence, you must rest and heal",_ Anubis explained the picked up Rin over his shoulder with ease. _"Can you walk, Lancer?"_

"I- I can", Diarmuid replied then took the jackal's hand to get up, he then took Gae Dearg back and dematerialized it.

 _"Good, we depart however I must know the location of your current residence first"._

"I don't know if I'm allowed to do that, it would compromise my base of operations to the enemy".

 _"I am not your enemy here, I have declared an alliance between your Master and myself however that fool Hargrave does not know of it"._

"You mean to say that you're working on your own accord?" Diarmuid asked then steadied himself on his feet.

 _"Indeed, he has very little control over me and I may have use of your Master if her wish to destroy the Grail is true. While my Master needs it, I do not and I have now seen the error of his ways. While I will not actively stop him, I can guarantee your safety for the time being until the war is close to its end"._

"I understand", Diarmuid nodded, "let's get out of here".

* * *

 _"Ah, so you are awake..."_

Rin sat up in bed and touched her shoulder, they were in her hotel room in central London. She rubbed her eyes and blinked but winced as she tried to move her left arm, she then realized that there was a god in the room. "L-lancer!"

"Don't worry, Master, I gave him permission to be here on your behalf", Diarmuid said and materialized beside the bed.

Anubis was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace of the five star business suite with the local newspaper in hand. _"It would seem my healing was effective, your magic circuits should return to normal within the day. While I do not know what kind of weapon caused them to malfunction, I was able to save them from being paralyzed forever"._

"What are you doing here, Caster?!" Rin exclaimed then tried to stand but couldn't.

 _"I have already explained to Lancer here my motives. I have declared a form of alliance until near the end of this war for I am unsure of its future and will require an ally who has similar goals to me. My initial plan was to work with Hargrave to get the Grail and in doing so granting me the required mana to become permanently anchored to this world again, he would then get his wish from the False Grail and I would go on to destroy it, the Greater Grail and the Throne of Heroes after he had claimed his prize. However, I am uncertain that what comes after will be of benefit to the world"._

"Well no shit, he wants to become the strongest mage in the world!" Rin swore.

 _"Indeed but that is not what bothers me, do you wish to know his motives?"_

Rin frowned, "well yeah, I guess".

 _"Duke Hargrave wants to use the power of the False Grail to become a necromancer of unquantifiable power and use his new found abilities to resurrect his late wife, this is something that goes against everything I stand for. It was not until this morning that I discovered that he is in fact a necromancer, this also repulses me"._

"Right... so what are you trying to say?"

 _"When the time comes, if the situation allows, I wish to help you destroy the Grail and slay Hargrave in the process before he can utilize its power, however until then he is the most powerful ally and my primary source of mana"._

"I can provide mana for you, we can make the pact now and you can become my Servant as well", Rin suggested.

 _"No, I would consume your entire soul with the amount of mana I expend, Hargrave is powerful enough to sustain me for a time, I have been feeding off this command spell he gave me for extra mana",_ Anubis explained then raised his right clawed hand. _"Another thing I dislike is that he has had his Head Mage become the Master of a second Rider, the Dullahan, which I despise for it feeds off of souls"._

"Okay, I understand. I agree to the alliance until then but I'll abstain from showing any sign of it", Rin replied then managed to sit on the side of her bed without feeling pain.

 _"As will I"._

"Do you know who it was who attacked us? We think it's the Assassin that's been absent recently, although the same goes for Archer".

 _"I do not know that man, but I agree that he is of the Assassin class. His projectile weapon caused serious damage to your magic circuits so I would be careful around him, it was not easy to fix them"._


	5. Chapter 5

Fate/ fake prophecy

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Maidens of Light**

* * *

"Oh highest of the holy kings of Great Britain, heed this summon: I offer my body as sustenance and the holy blade as your anchor. I beg of thee, King of Knights, descend upon Earth and end this madness forever!"

"Father, the ritual, look!" the young deacon pointed out then knelt down to pray to the glowing pentagram.

The old vicar gasped with hope in his eyes as the swirling vortex of light descended from the sky. He looked down to his hand as a searing pain etched not three but six symbols into his lower arm. Confused, the vicar looked up as the vortex pulsed one last time and in its place stood two figures, back to back.

The dust settled in the old church and silence fell. The vicar fell to his knees and looked up at the two maidens in silver. "This is surely a miracle from God!"

"Once more…" the younger of the two said softly then looked to the vicar. "I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Great Britain!" she declared then drew Excalibur and held it up towards the stained glass window at the end of the chamber.

The other figure stepped out of Arturia's shadow and held her flag up, letting it billow in the divine breeze that accompanied their summon. "And Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orléans!"

Arturia lowered her sword but the old vicar was too shocked to say anything. "You are my master, yes?"

The vicar stood up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Indeed, holy maidens…"

"What would you have us do, Master?" Jeanne asked then glanced to her side to see the still praying deacon.

"End this grail war, and save the world".

* * *

Apologies for leaving the story for so long but I was working on my online light novel called Wicked Lance. Fret not, I have returned for now...


	6. Chapter 6

Fate/ fake prophecy

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Reaper's End  
**

* * *

"Master? Master, wake up!"

"W-what is it, Rider?" Cecilia asked and turned over in bed, her hair a mess.

"I sense a Servant outside", Iskandar said and moved to the window. Cecilia bolted upright and grabbed her clothes.

"How close?" she asked as she slipped her shoes on.

"I don't know, but it's approaching fast", Rider said and materialized his armor and sword.

"We need to leave, now!" Cecilia exclaimed and ran out of the bedroom with Rider close behind.

"Cecilia! Why are you running around at midnight?" her mother called from her room.

"Can't talk, emergency!"

The pair rushed out of the house and into the street. The street lamps were still on and they cast the road in a dingy light. "Do you see anything, Rider?"

"No, not yet…" Rider replied with his sword at the ready.

"Maybe we should get out while we still can", Cecilia suggested as she franticly looked around. "We need to get away from my home".

Rider picked Cecilia up in his immense arms then leaped up onto the buildings across the street. "Whoa, you're faster than you look!"

"Aye, I am not just a hunk of muscle!" Rider chortled then broke into a sprint across the roof.

"How close is the Servant?" Cecilia called over the rush of wind.

"It's definitely following us!" Rider replied then looked over his shoulder to the road below. The black and chrome Harley turned the corner and revved its engines.

"Oh crap, here we go again!"

"Hmm… what I want to know is how did it find us?" Rider pondered then leaped to the next building across the alley. The Dullahan rode fourth under the cover of night and the shadows encircled it, transforming the Harley into a black horse and its rider into the armored and armed form they had met before. It cracked its whip made from human spines and charged after them.

"We'd be faster if we used your horse", Cecilia suggested.

"Very true!" Rider replied and stopped. He set Cecilia down and drew his sword; a thunderous boom and a crackle of lightning summoned Bucephalus. Bucephalus whinnied and bowed his head to Iskandar as he leaped up onto the giant horse's back then gave a hand to Cecilia.

"Onward, Bucephalus!" Rider bellowed and whipped the reigns. His steed leaped off of the roof tops and carried on on the road.

Cecilia looked behind her to see the Dullahan charge towards them.

"There's only one of him, perhaps we should fight?" Rider suggested.

"True, we can't run forever but we need to get him away from my home".

"Aye, follow me!" Rider called out and Bucephalus took off like the wind.

The two Riders charged down the street, fortunate to not be seen due to the lack of cars. "I think he's catching up!" Cecilia announced then turned back and aimed her hand like a pistol at the Dullahan. She loosed a bolt of flame which streaked towards the shadowy servant but it passed straight through it as the steed and rider came apart in wispy black smoke then reformed as one.

"Crap, it's got party tricks! Have you got any?"

Rider turned his head slightly. "Not any we can use right now".

The Dullahan approached from behind and cracked its whip forwards, Cecilia jerked her head back to avoid the razor sharp bone.

"Go faster!"

Rider turned and headed down an alley which threw the Dullahan off. They charged down the dim passage and found themselves in the rear car park of a supermarket.

"This looks like a good place to fight", Rider suggested and slowed to a trot as the Dullahan rounded the corner.

Cecilia leaped down from the horse as Rider did. The giant man drew his sword and pointed it towards the Dullahan. "How did you know where my Master resided?" he asked sternly, his sword unwavering. The Dullahan did not respond and instead watched them in silence before it too leaped down from its steed.

" _It doesn't, I did"._

Cecilia and Rider both looked around for the source of the voice but the parking lot was empty save for a few flickering lamp posts.

"Caster?"

" _Hmm… indeed",_ Anubis replied as he materialized beside the Dullahan.

Rider turned his sword to him. "How did I not see you there?" he demanded. "Servants can't hide from other Servants".

" _My magic is far more potent than most others. I can remain unseen before even the likes of you",_ the giant jackal headed man growled with his arms crossed.

"What do you want then, Caster?"

" _It's not what I want, but what I need"_ , Caster replied. _"I require the souls of six Servants, you shall be the first"._

The flaming jack'O lantern that the Dullahan held by its side cackled and spat gouts of hell fire. It cracked the spine whip and advanced on the Servant and Master.

" _You have unfinished business with my grudging partner here, let me leave you to it…"_ Caster said with a gesture.

"You wouldn't press the advantage?" Rider asked and narrowed his eyes but then set them on his shadowy counterpart.

Caster didn't reply and left the Dullahan to get to work. The shadowy man drew up the whip then slashed towards Rider who parried with his thick blade then he moved in after deflecting the strike and slashed back across the chest of the creature, leaving a great rent in the armor. The Dullahan moved back but Rider pressed his attack to prevent the beast from using its whip.

"YEEARGH!" Rider bellowed as he smashed the Dullahan with his shoulder then hacked down through its sternum. "That is for my Master, foul ghoul!"

Enraged by the insult, the Dullahan held up the jack' O lantern and spewed gouts of liquid flame towards Rider, scorching him and searing his clothes.

"Rider! I've got your back!" Cecilia called over the clash. She held her hands together and a faint light sheathed her Servant as his burns healed over.

"Thank you, Master", Rider called back as he fought on against the Servant of Death. Caster remained at ease, watching the fight go on.

Cecilia glanced at him, wondering why he refused to fight with his fellow Servant. Caster began to hum and tap his clawed feet.

The Dullahan leaped to the side and slashed his whip across Rider's arm, forcing him to drop his broadsword.

"Rider!" Cecilia gasped and held out her hand like a gun again.

The Dullahan raised its whip and struck down against the defenseless Servant but Rider curled the lash around his forearm, gashing him but grabbing the whip tightly, then he heaved and tore the weapon from its grip and cast it away. The Dullahan screeched and held up its jack'O lantern to spew more flame but Rider ducked, grabbed his fallen blade and cut upwards, slicing the pumpkin in two and severing the hand from the Dullahan.

Anubis raised an eyebrow, impressed, as the Dullahan wreathed and screamed in agony at the loss of its Noble Phantasm. Rider took a step back and watched the beast curl up and die as its head had been destroyed. The Dullahan exploded in a blast of shadows, leaving only its armor plating and whip behind. The shadowy steed faded from existence and the Servant of Death was no more.

" _Wonderful…"_ Caster mused and held out his hand, curling the residual shadows around it then absorbing them into his body. _"One soul down, five to go"._

Cecilia gasped in shock, "that's why you refused to fight! You wanted to see if you could get your friend's soul".

" _Friend? The Dullahan is no friend, barely an acquaintance. I do not mourn for his death, but I will take his mana and send him on his way to the Throne of Heroes"._

Cecilia healed the gashes on Rider's arm and her Servant turned his sword to the jackal headed man. "Your turn?"

Caster held out his arms as his fists glowed like star fire. _"Yes, indeed"._

"Master, stand back!" Rider said as he circled Caster with his sword at the ready. "I will ask again, how did you know where to find us?"

" _A fellow Master told me, you could say we're in a form of alliance until the end"._

"Rin betrayed me?!" Cecilia exclaimed in fear. "That bitch sold me out!"

" _A necessary decision. You cannot be left to win your own selfish goals"._

"And neither can you!" a voice called out and the area was doused in holy light. Cecilia raised her hand to block out the light but all she could make out was a silhouette.

" _Another Servant?"_ Caster wondered as he stared through the light, unfazed.

The light faded and the figure stepped forwards with a gleaming sword by her side. "The False Grail War ends this day!"

" _Oh, how naive of you…"_ Anubis purred and shook his head. Rider moved back to Cecilia's side, unsure of the newcomer.

"Who sent you, and which Servant are you?" Cecilia asked.

The newcomer turned her beautiful features and set them on the Master. "I am Saber, and who may you be?"

"Rider, and this is my Master. I'm afraid I can't reveal names tonight", Rider replied frankly.

"Another Saber? How?" Cecilia asked.

"Just like there was two Riders, there can be two Sabers", Rider replied.

"Nay, I am beyond the rules. I am the mediator, and I am here to end this war", Saber explained then drew up her now invisible sword.

" _You intend to destroy all other Servants to stop the war then?"_

"Indeed. No Servant should have been summoned, I was sent to send them back", Saber declared.

"Master, perhaps we should get out of here. This new Saber isn't exactly friendly with any of us", Rider said in hushed tones and Cecilia nodded in agreement.

Anubis glanced their way as they backed away but Saber's gaze was firmly fixed on the god. _"Then I am your opponent this fine night",_ he declared as he let Rider and Cecilia slink away into the shadows without Saber realizing.

"Very good", Saber replied and pointed to the center of the car park. Anubis complied and took up position on his side.

" _Shall we exchange names? After all, my name is not difficult to decipher, although I do smell divine power on you…"_

Saber lowered her head slightly and raised her sword. "Your name is irrelevant, I will defeat you like I have defeated all others".

" _So you've been summoned before, yet you are still naive"._

"I will not have you slander me, demon!"

" _Demon…"_ Caster grumbled. He looked to his fist and in it he generated an orb of pure light. _"So quick to slander_ my _name"._

"Come then, Caster. Make your move and waste no more of my time!"

Caster stepped forward slowly with his glowing fists by his sides. _"You are different, you have purpose here… tell me, what desire do you have in this war? You jumped at the opportunity to be summoned, didn't you?"_

"My purpose does not concern you", Saber shot back.

" _You have unfinished business here… and I'll find out why!"_ Caster roared and held his palm open; a beam of solar energy cut straight through the air at Saber but she leaped to the side. The energy melted a brick wall that bordered the car park and reduced it to smoking slag.

Saber held her sword back and charged towards Caster. They met in the middle and she swung up but Caster cut across with his right arm and blocked it with the golden fan like brace he wore. She pushed off the hold then spun and slashed across but Caster, despite being far slower, turned slightly and back handed the unseen blade away so accurately that he struck the flat and not the edge. Saber stumbled back but quickly regained her footing.

"You are not like other Servants. Despite my swift strikes you are unafraid to take them head on".

" _I have nothing to fear from you, Saber",_ Caster replied then swung his fist towards her. Saber held her blade up to block the sundering fist and it connected, blasting her hair back and singing the tips.

"No enemy is infallible, much less unbeatable. Your arrogance will be your end", Saber replied then thrust her sword towards Caster's exposed side but he moved into the strike and knocked the blade wide, causing it to miss and throw off Saber's balance.

" _Arrogance? No, I am merely unthreatened by the likes of you. I wouldn't be so foolish as to be arrogant"._

Saber drew up her sword in two hands and held it steady. "The longer we duel the better my chances to win, for you are not invincible!"

" _You tire faster than I do and tricks only go so far. Your sword is invisible, but magics can be undone with a more potent kind",_ Caster explained then spun and kicked Saber away. His body glowed, illuminating the area and causing Saber to flinch. The radiant divine light burned away the Invisible Air spell that sheathed Saber's blade.

Saber gasped; "how did you dispel my sheath so easily?"

" _As I said, naive little girl, I am far greater than you expected… more so now that I have a soul to feast upon!"_ Caster roared and clapped the air, sending a shock-wave blasting out in all directions and knocking Saber from her feet and loosening her grasp on her sword which clattered to the ground. _"Ah… a holy blade, perhaps there is a semblance of fear to be had, or not. How fortunate for you, as I predate this, and so I do not recognize it. However, you should know that I do not flinch in the face of the cross"._

Saber struggled to look up then she desperately reached for her sword but Caster stamped down on her hand, making her scream in pain as every bone up to her wrist snapped and her gauntlet was crushed. _"So eager to fulfill your own selfish desires... Your summon was a blessing to you, something you crave. But you were ignorant and impulsive, and so you rushed to your death so quickly…"_

Caster grabbed Saber by the neck and hoisted her up. "H-how is a Caster… so… strong?" she gasped.

" _Because I am a God!"_ Caster growled then hurled Saber into a brick wall, crumbling it. _"No matter, you shall meet yours in due…"_ Caster was cut off as a spear tip pierced his chest from behind and he roared in pain.

"There is only one God, and he is not you…" Ruler said from behind them and held up her bloodied flag. Caster hunched over and put a hand to his wound.

" _Ah… two holy maidens. Perhaps it really was a blessing for you all",_ Caster snarled then straightened to full height and shrugged off the wound that had pierced his chest all the way through. Ruler's stern complexion remained unchanged.

Saber coughed then slowly got back up as Caster's attention was on the newcomer but her sword was out of reach.

" _I am Anubis… Egyptian God of the Dead. I predate your heavenly father many times over"._

"If you were truly a god then you could not have been summoned", Ruler declared. "Surrender to us, and we will make it quick".

" _Oh, you are also quite naive",_ Caster chuckled as his wound stitched itself back together and his blood hissed and boiled away, leaving no trace of the wound. _"You must do more than that to end me"._

"Then you leave us no choice", Ruler decided, then she spun her flag twice then pointed it towards Caster.

" _If the twin speared Lancer, the pigtailed Master and the scruffy King of England couldn't defeat me together, what makes you think you two can?"_

Saber looked up from her crushed right hand in surprise. "Rin?"

" _Who?"_

"Our plans have changed, Caster. Tell us where to find this Master and we will let you leave here unchallenged", Saber said despite the throbbing pain in her arm.

" _I'm starting to piece this past life of yours together bit by bit… but I make the rules here. The Master who you speak of is in alliance with me until the end of the war"._

"And this Lancer you speak of?"

" _Hmm? I don't remember agreeing to your terms… now may we continue?"_ Caster growled and his fists began to glow bright again.

Saber looked up to Ruler and she nodded. She dived forwards and grabbed her sword from the ground then rolled past Caster and sprung up beside Ruler. She held her blade in her left hand and kept it pointed towards Caster.

" _Was that your contingency plan?"_ Caster asked, unimpressed.

Saber and Ruler turned and leaped away in unison, into the night and vanishing from sight.

" _Oh… I do hate the religious ones…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** **Just the Beginning of the Storm to Come  
**

* * *

"Caster?"

Anubis' ears twitched and he turned around to find Cecilia and Rider standing beneath a street lamp. _"You're still here… Don't tell me, you want to fight?"_

"No, we have an idea. Berserker and his Master are still a problem, he stole my Saber and we found out that he has more than one Berserker", Cecilia explained in earnest.

Anubis raised an eyebrow. _"Interesting, perhaps you're on to something. Do go on",_ he said with a simple gesture.

"I know that Rin sold me out to you, but we have bigger issues to deal with and no one side can handle Berserker alone. If we can keep the Berserkers together and kill their Master, we can end his threat and save Saber".

Anubis pointed to the dark alley that the new Saber and Ruler had departed from. _"Those two were after Rin Tohsaka, I do not know why. I suppose I could liaison between you two"._

"I don't need Rin and Lancer. I need you".

Anubis put a hand to his chin and thought. _"I suppose I should let you know; Rin Tohsaka was critically wounded by a magic bullet, a man in black attacked them. I suspect it to be the missing Assassin"._

"Is- is she alright?"

" _Her magic won't return for another day or so, but Lancer is fine"._

"So will you agree? Will you help me beat Berserker? You can get another Servant soul for free this way".

" _It would only hurt your chances of winning in the future",_ Anubis said and approached them, he was even taller than Rider who stood there with his arms folded. _"But I agree to the terms. Duke Hargrave has left me to do as I please, so long as I win"._

Cecilia held up her comparatively tiny hand to shake. Anubis looked at it then gave her his paw like hand and she shook his finger.

"Good. Now we just need to locate Berserker's Master".

" _How would you suggest we do that?"_

"Aside from detective work, we could issue him a challenge, from me of course. I doubt he'd answer your call".

" _So be it"._

* * *

"Master, is it wise to be out in your condition?" Lancer asked as they walked down the high street in central London. The air was brisk today and Rin pulled her red coat closer. "You look terrible".

"I feel terrible, but I need to get some exercise and investigate".

"What if Assassin returns?"

"Then we'll deal with him. I've got familiars tailing us just in case", Rin replied and she stopped to see two blond girls window shopping. One was shorter and wore a black suit while the other appeared to be cosplaying an anime character of some kind.

Lancer stopped suddenly as he noticed the two girls. "Master they're…" he stopped and winced, placing a gloved hand to his head.

"How…" Rin murmured.

"It's the warrior woman from my dreams", Lancer said and stepped forward, ready to summon his weapons but Rin put her arm in the way.

"Wait, there must be a reason why she was summoned here. There's already a Saber but there were two Riders as well".

"What do we do?" Lancer asked as he glared at them.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to her", Rin said and took a step forward but Lancer grabbed her arm suddenly.

"They're enemy Servants, two no less. Even if you know her she is still our foe".

"I'll be fine, Saber is reasonable even if she's not on our side", Rin replied as Lancer let her go.

Rin approached the two girls but they were focused on the clothes inside the shop. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

Saber turned her head and looked startled. "Rin?"

"Saber", Rin replied with a slight smile. "I never thought I'd see you again".

Saber rushed to her and took her hand, leaving Ruler to watch, unsure. "Rin, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Saber", Rin said with a grin.

"We were summoned by the Church to end the False Grail War. We were looking for you", Saber explained.

"The Clocktower gave me the same job as well", Rin said. "Looks like we can finally be together again".

Saber smiled then looked down at her feet. "I'm here to destroy the Grail, but I need it to save…"

"I understand, Saber. But now that you're back, we can find another way".

"I… I don't know of any other way", Saber replied then looked back up.

"We'll think of something, but I'm glad you're back. And maybe this time you can stay a while longer".

"I would like that", Saber said truthfully then quickly remembered Ruler behind her. "This is Ruler, my partner. We were summoned together by the Church", she said with a gesture.

Rin noticed the bandages on Saber's right hand as she looked up to Ruler. Ruler approached her, she was slightly older than Saber but the two looked so similar it was uncanny.

"Is this your sister?"

Saber blushed slightly. "No-no, this is Ruler. I don't know if I should reveal her name though".

"It's okay, Saber", Ruler replied and looked to Rin. "I am Jeanne d'Arc of France, the Ruler class Servant of this war. I am a mediator along with Saber", she said with a bow.

Rin did a little bow back. "Nice to meet you, Jeanne", she said then looked back to Saber. "What happened to your hand?"

Saber looked at her bandaged right hand. "It's nothing, merely a scratch".

"No seriously, Saber", Rin said and took her wounded hand to inspect it. "Who did this to you? It's broken".

Saber hesitated out of pride but finally caved in. "The jackal headed Servant".

"Y-you fought Caster alone?"

"I was unaware of his capacities", Saber replied.

"Caster and I are in a kind of alliance meaning he won't try to kill me until the end since his goal is to destroy the Grail as well".

"It is?" Jeanne said in surprise. "Then perhaps we should join him, he would be a powerful ally".

"That won't work for anyone but me I'm afraid. He needs the souls of six Servants so he can return to being the God of the Dead. His goal won't harm the world in any way, in fact it benefits it. But his Master is different, he wants the Grail for himself so he can't help us directly, you see?"

Saber thought for a moment. "I understand. So he must be defeated when the time comes".

"I guess I could convince him to leave you two alone and focus on the other Servants until the very end. That would give you a better shot at defeating the rest".

"It would, but he would grow in power still", Saber replied.

"He needs six Servant's souls and my familiar notified me earlier that one of the Riders are dead leaving five more to go. That means with Rider, Assassin, Archer, the other Saber and Berserker there is enough souls for him to complete his mission without killing any of us".

"So we won't have to kill him?" Jeanne asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Duke Hargrave his Master will still use him to fight for the Grail which means all we need to do is kill him and not Caster", Rin explained.

"Very good", Saber said with a nod. "It gives us options".

"Should we go and discuss this elsewhere?" Rin said and looked around, noticing that they were talking in the middle of a busy street. "Somewhere where I can heal your hand and…"

"What's the matter, Rin?"

"I… I can't use magic until maybe tomorrow…" Rin sulked.

"Why's that? Are you injured?" Saber said urgently.

"I was hit by a magic bullet but Caster healed me. My magic won't return until tomorrow at the earliest".

"I can do without my hand", Saber replied.

"Rin, who might your Servant be?" Jeanne asked and looked past her to Lancer who was standing a good twenty yards away in the crowd. He wore his standard green shirt and black waistcoat.

"Oh, that's Lancer", Rin replied and Saber looked over her shoulder, only to freeze in terror at the sight of Diarmuid. Her heart skipped a beat and she placed a hand to her chest.

"Oh god, you… you remember, don't you?" Rin said and rushed to Saber's side.

Saber looked down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. "He… he doesn't remember me, does he?"

Rin hesitated. "It- it's complicated but…"

Saber straightened up again and returned to her dignified manner. "He _will_ remember me, won't he?"

Rin looked Saber in the eye, "he will, in time".

* * *

Cecilia stood alone atop an office block. The wind whipped her hair and she shivered in the cold. "Do you think he'll come?"

"Of course", Rider said while in spirit form. "How could he resist the chance to beat us if he knows it's just me?"

"Good point", Cecilia replied as she looked around. The sun was dimming in the distance and soon the evening would descend upon London and the lights would shine bright across the city. "Rider?"

"Hmm?" Rider replied.

"What is it that you want from the Grail?"

"Ah…" Rider sighed as if recalling fond memories. "A righteous ideal…"

"Vague", Cecilia remarked as she stared on, towards the river Thames.

"What about you?" Rider asked.

"Me? Well I-" Cecilia began but stopped at the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the roof.

"Evening, Master of Rider", the American man said as he stepped out of the shadow cast by a vent.

"Good evening", Cecilia replied then straightened up a little. "You heed the challenge?"

"Of course. I couldn't miss out on the opportunity", he replied and put his hands in his pockets. "Saber, if you would".

Will materialized beside the American Master in his panoply of war. Despite wearing his steel nasal helm Cecilia could still see his displeasure. Rider followed suit and appeared beside Cecilia.

"That's all you've got?" Cecilia scoffed but Will knew she wasn't being serious. "Where's Berserker?"

"They're all around you", the Master said with a gesture as the seventeen Wendigos appeared, surrounding the entire roof top. Some were perched on the edge while others stood there, snarling and dribbling from their skeletal heads. "I'd say it was a mistake to come here tonight, Master of Rider".

Rider folded his arms and smirked, "nah, I'll take you all on".

The American Master didn't appear pleased at the remark. "Rather cocky for one who is about to die".

Cecilia shrugged her shoulders. "Come on then".

"Berserker, kill them", the Master declared with a dismissive flick of his wrist. The snarling beasts crept forwards, sizing up Rider and his Master. Rider held up his sword and Cecilia aimed her hand like a pistol.

"We're waiting!" Cecilia trilled and the Master gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The Wendigos that made up Berserker stopped in unison then prepared to leap. As one, Berserker pounced forwards on all sides with claws slashing and teeth gnashing but just as they were about to make contact with them, they hit a barrier. The Wendigos slammed against the golden field that radiated heat and stopped, perplexed.

"Was that it? A shield?" Berserker's Master scoffed. "Listen little girl, this-" he was cut off as the barrier detonated on the Wendigos and sent them blasting backwards while Rider and Cecilia were unharmed.

Berserker's Master withstood the blast as he dispelled the heat with his own magecraft. "Impudence! Berserker, finish them!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Cecilia retorted and put her hands to her hips.

Berserker's Master growled his displeasure. "Why not?"

"We gathered all of your Wendigos in one place so your death wouldn't send them on a rampage. They'll be weakened and so easy pickings for us".

"And how would a little girl and a hunk of muscle kill me through eighteen Servants?"

"We can't", Rider assured him frankly. "But _he_ can".

"Who?" the Master asked as he looked around cautiously.

" _Me…"_ Anubis whispered from beside the Master of Berserker as he materialized out of his untraceable spirit form. He grabbed him around the throat then hoisted him up and the man flailed in panic.

"How the hell?" he gasped as he gripped Caster's massive hand to pry him off but it was useless. He held out his right hand to try and command Will to waste the command seals but Anubis grabbed it and snapped his arm, making him scream in pain as it splintered.

"You were so cock-sure that you could beat us with eighteen Servants that you never once thought of _you_ being the target", Cecilia explained as the Wendigos stood around, unsure due to conflicting commands. "In this war quality is better than quantity".

"Damn you! Have you no respect for…", he cried but Caster crushed his neck instantly then flung him over the side of the building.

"Everyone has their reasons", Cecilia replied then nodded to Caster and he joined them in the center of the snarling Wendigos.

"Saber, you are free now! Help us finish this fight", Rider called to Will and he drew his sword, his complexion had returned to his quirky self.

"Well done, all of you", Will said and he joined the other four in the middle of the roof.

"I'll make a new contract with you after we've dealt with Berserker", Cecilia called over her shoulder as the Wendigos crept forwards again.

"Agreed!" Will replied as he met the first Wendigo with his shield and blocked its attack. "We're not finished yet!"

Caster stepped up and swung his fist into the closest beast, snapping its neck back and making it stumble. It hissed then regained its footing as its neck healed but not completely.

Cecilia fired a bolt of fire at the one directly in front of her and it ignited its thin fur but barely made it flinch. It leaped at her but Rider tackled it around the waist and knocked it to the ground before stabbing it through its skull, killing it.

"Their regeneration isn't as good anymore now that their Master is dead", Will said as he deflected another strike before slashing back across the chest of a Wendigo.

"They can't make a new pact since they're little more than beasts", Cecilia called over the fighting as she ducked a swipe that could have taken her head off. Caster moved in front and cracked the beast under the chin with a swift punch. Another one leaped forwards and tore into his arm, drawing blood and taking some of his flesh with it.

"Caster, are you all right?" Rider called back as he parried a clawed hand.

" _I'll be fine",_ Caster hissed.

Will stabbed into the neck of his opponent then as it recalled he bashed it with his shield and lopped its head off in one clean downward strike. Another came at him and pushed him to the ground, his shield the only thing between him and its skeletal fangs.

"Keep it up!" Rider exclaimed over the clashing of blades and claws.

"Not easy when it's seventeen versus three and a half!" Will called back as he kicked the Wendigo off.

"Who's the half?" Cecilia asked as she sent another bolt of fire into one of the beasts.

"You! You aren't a Servant".

"Hey!"

" _But it is true",_ Caster said then backhanded a Wendigo as it went for Rider's flank.

"Don't you get involved, dog man!"

" _I am not a dog!"_ Caster roared then sent a sundering punch that blasted the flesh from a Wendigo's bones and reduced it to a smoldering corpse which quickly began to crumble into dust.

"Wow, you get powerful when you're angry!" Cecilia remarked. "Maybe I need to take the piss more and we'll survive this".

" _I'll be sure to leave one just for you",_ Caster said in spite and Rider chuckled.

Will staggered back as he became overwhelmed by the attacks from the Wendigos and one of the claws slashed across his chain armor and pierced it, leaving four deep gashes in his chest.

"Saber!" Cecilia exclaimed and she ducked to get past Caster who was scrapping with another Wendigo. "Are you alright?"

Will put a hand to his chest and found blood was pouring out. "Ah… he got me".

"Don't worry, I'll stop the bleeding", Cecilia said and held out her hands and they began to glow. "Caster, Rider: cover us!"

Rider pushed back against the onslaught of claws to give them time but got nicked by the slash of a talon and his arm received a deep gash but he carried on fighting.

"Are we getting overwhelmed? Can we do it?" Rider asked without turning his head. Caster grabbed a Wendigo by the neck and tore its head from its body but another jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

" _Gah! Foul beasts!"_ Caster roared then flung the Wendigo over his shoulder before stamping on its chest and pulling its exposed ribcage apart. _"It may be best if you three retreat"._

"What about you?" Cecilia asked as she healed Will.

" _I'll be fine"._

"Caster, there's no openings. We need to keep them off of Saber until he's healed".

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Rin", Saber said as they departed one of London's finest restaurants. She held the door for the others and Rin and Jeanne passed through with a smile but Diarmuid stared dead on, he had been antisocial the entire dinner and he didn't quite know why.

"Such a gentleman", Rin replied with a mock bow.

"Master, perhaps we should retire for the evening to formulate a new strategy that incorporates our new found… allies", Diarmuid suggested.

Rin turned to Saber and Jeanne. "Do you have a place to stay the night?"

"Not exactly. We were summoned by the Church but we don't have a master to report to, we're independent in a sense but due to my Ruler class, our summoner gave me our commands spells meaning Saber is actually my Servant", Jeanne explained. They had bought her a business style blazer and skirt to match Saber's attire.

"Let's go back to the Clocktower. I have a base set up there and hopefully we can get someone to heal your hand".

"Very good", Saber said with a nod and gestured for Rin to lead the way.

Saber, Jeanne, Diarmuid and Rin walked through the surprisingly busy streets of Friday evening London. The air was cool and the breeze slow due to their urban surroundings. Diarmuid looked up as they passed by London Bridge and saw little flicks of light atop a tall office building.

"Wait, Master", Diarmuid said and the party stopped. "There's Servants fighting up there".

"Where?"

"There!" he said and pointed to the building about a kilometer away.

"Any idea who it is?" Rin asked as she squinted but couldn't make out any shapes.

"That gold light screams Caster", Diarmuid replied.

"Rin, should we engage?" Saber asked.

Rin nodded. "Lancer, let's go!" she said and Diarmuid picked her up in his arms and bounded forwards, covering a great distance in one leap. Saber and Jeanne followed suit and they crossed London Bridge in a few leaps.

"Who could Caster be fighting? Is it Cecilia?" Rin said to herself as they gained on the building.

"We should be prepared to fight Caster just in case", Diarmuid said as he and Rin flew through the air above a tree then landed and leaped again. Saber and Jeanne tailed them until they reached the foot of the office building and stopped.

"Anyway up?" Rin asked.

"There's always a way up", Saber replied as she charged on ahead, leaped up and carried on running up the side of the building. Jeanne joined her then Diarmuid followed with Rin in his arms.

"This is insane!" Rin exclaimed over the deafening rush of wind; she was enjoying herself despite the threat of a fight.

The three Servants made it over the edge and leaped up onto the roof. Diarmuid let Rin down and they found Will lying on the ground and Rider, Cecilia and Caster fighting off ten of the Wendigos that formed the Berserker.

Rider turned as he hacked into one of the beasts but was forced back a step. He did a double take and saw the newcomers. "Who the hell are you lot?"

"Should we help them?" Jeanne asked as she drew a sword instead of her flag.

"They're losing, and Saber is wounded", Rin said and pointed her finger like a gun but quickly remembered that her magic hadn't returned.

" _Oh… you two again…"_ Caster grumbled as he slammed a Wendigo into the air-con vent.

Saber summoned her armor in a dazzling burst of light then drew her sword in her left hand and leaped towards a Wendigo that came at Rider's side. She hacked its arm off then slashed across its torso, causing it to screech in pain but lose focus on Rider. Diarmuid followed and instantly transformed, summoning Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe to his side. He thrust the red spear into the side of the head of the Wendigo that Saber had wounded and slew it outright.

"What are you lot doing here?" Cecilia panicked as she saw Rin standing beside the newly transformed Jeanne. "And who are they?!"

"No time for talking, just fight!" Jeanne replied and fended off a Wendigo that had broken away from the melee to attack the now defenseless Rin.

Will looked up to see the two beautiful warrior women join the fight and he sighed in relief as his wounds had finished healing. He got up to his knee with the help from Cecilia. "Guardian angels", he said and winked at Jeanne who blushed despite their situation. Cecilia promptly slapped him across the face.

"I didn't feel that", Will replied as he stood up and grabbed his sword and shield. He joined the fight immediately and helped Caster finish another Wendigo.

"There's eight more!" Rider roared over the clash, then he saw out of the corner of his eye that one of the Wendigos were not fighting, instead it stood perched upon one of the stairwell covers and watched. "What about that one?"

Diarmuid looked over as he ducked a claw swipe and saw the largest Wendigo of the bunch then he looked closer and noticed the still bleeding puncture wound it had in its torso. "That's the original, the one I fought before!"

"So they're copies?" Cecilia asked.

"No, they're all Berserker!" Diarmuid replied and blocked the snarling jaws of one with both spears before Jeanne hacked through from the top of its head to the bottom of its jaw, killing it instantly.

"Seven!"

" _Six…"_ Caster replied as he punched a Wendigo up into the air before opening his arms wide and unleashing a torrent of energy like a laser beam and disintegrated it in mid-flight.

"At least be discrete", Will scoffed as he deflected another strike and Rider took the arms off of the stumbling Wendigo then slashed up and slit its throat. He then grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and hurled it off the side of the building.

"Five!"

Blue Saber was pushed back against the side of the roof as two Wendigos came at her at once and because of her crippled arm she could not defend against them properly. Diarmuid looked to her aide but chose to tackle another beast instead despite the opening and Saber noticed him with a glance, turning her frustration sour.

Caster pulled one of them back and Will hacked it up as Saber managed to parry the other. She then kicked out and hit its skeletal chest and made it stumble back, right into Rider's broadsword.

"Four", Blue Saber declared, irritated.

Cecilia blasted another with fire despite it having little effect; the Wendigos had ruled her out as a threat a while ago.

"I'm glad you guys got here in the nick of time, we were almost finished!" Will said as if it wasn't a matter of life or death.

Diarmuid was forced back by his opponent but dived through its legs, turned and impaled it with both spears. Gae Buidhe pierced its rotten heart and caused a fatal and unhealable wound. The Wendigo fell forwards and off of the side of the building.

"Three", he panted as he saw Rider finished another that Caster had restrained. "Two".

"One", Blue Saber stated as she ran the penultimate beast through with her blade and let it drop. The final Wendigo watched them all before leaping down and rising to full height; only then did everyone realize what it had been doing: reabsorbing its slain parts into its body, cannibalizing them as a Wendigo would in Native American mythology.

"It's big", Rin remarked from her safe spot across the roof. The true Berserker stood almost seven meters tall, a giant among every other Servant.

"It grew a lot and we barely noticed", Will said as he caught his breath.

"Because it only grew each time we slew a part of it", Jeanne explained and she sheathed her sword then summoned her flag to her side, letting it billow in the breeze. The Servants stood together in the center of the building and regained their strength: Rider, Lancer, Blue Saber, Caster, Ruler, Saber plus Cecilia.

"You're gonna have to be one hell of a tough bitch to take us all on", Will remarked as he readied his sword and shield. Caster grew an orb of light in his hand as Lancer spun his spears thrice and locked them on Berserker. Blue Saber held her invisible sword by her side and Rider did the same beside her. Cecilia pointed her hand at Berserker to look like she was helping.

Jeanne raised her flag and the Heroic Spirits glowed with warm light, rejuvenating and bolstering them.

"CHARGE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Plot Thickens**

* * *

"Milord Hargrave, our familiars report a large scale conflict which resulted in the death of Berserker's Master near central London. We also believe that Berserker will be slain shortly", the head mage reported before the idly sitting Duke.

"So… another soul for Caster to consume", Hargrave said as he twiddled his thumbs. "If it wasn't a victory in itself, I would have had you executed for losing Rider so easily".

"My apologies, milord. I couldn't have known that Caster would forgo fighting alongside the Dullahan in order to try and claim its soul", the head magus said while trying not to show how nervous he was.

"I don't want excuses… Just be glad that it still benefits us", Hargrave replied in a sinister tone. "You say Berserker is virtually defeated? By whom?"

"Everyone except Assassin and Archer has joined forces to take down Berserker. I must also inform you that two new Servants have joined the war, a Saber and a Ruler class".

"Ruler? I wasn't aware such a thing existed. No matter, that's simply more souls for Caster to consume".

The head magus rubbed his arm nervously. "The familiar that I had tailing Caster noticed something in his fight against the new Saber…"

"Well, what was it?"

"Caster did not recognize it, but the blade Saber wielded was none other than Excalibur".

Duke Hargrave stopped twiddling his thumbs and leaned forward. "Who summoned him?"

"Her, actually sir. The Church invoked the Counter Force and it sent both Saber and Ruler to end the war", the mage replied. "King Arthur has returned".

Hargrave lowered his eyes and thought for a moment. "Has my guest arrived?" he asked to change the subject.

"Yes, shall I send him in?"

Duke Hargrave nodded and the head mage opened the doors to the villa's study. A shrewd and shriveled old man shuffled in while carrying something bound in cloth.

"Zouken Matou, how glad I am to see you", the Duke said to the visitor.

The old man named Zouken cackled under his breath then looked up to the Duke. "And to you, Duke Hargrave".

"You arranged a meeting with me then? Sit, I trust the journey from Fuyuki City was long".

Zouken placed the wrapped object upon the desk before taking a seat in front of Hargrave. He coughed into a handkerchief. "Hmm… Perhaps I am growing too old to travel".

"So what brings you here on such urgent business?"

Zouken cackled again. "You see, I have grown tired of my family's failures in the Holy Grail Wars, and so I saw an opportunity to further my goal with your false summon that didn't rely on failures".

"You are aware that only one can claim the Holy Grail, yes?" Hargrave asked and raised his brow.

"Yes, indeed. However I do not need the Grail anymore, per-say. With your claim to the Grail comes the true magics, and so we may help each other in turn".

"You wish for me to share knowledge with you once I have found true magic? What can you offer me to gain this knowledge?"

"Insurance, to solidify your chance at claiming the Holy Grail", Zouken replied and gestured to the cloth wrapped object on the desk. "Take a gander, if you would".

Duke Hargrave looked down to the object and observed it briefly before lifting part of the fabric; the object was gold and navy. Hargrave looked back up to Zouken, his expression exasperated.

"You found…"

"Hmm… it was just lying there, waiting for someone to find it", Zouken cackled. Hargrave removed the binding completely and there upon the desk lay Ea, the Sword of Rupture.

"This is impossible. The blade would have been lost with the death of Gilgamesh".

"Not this time, for reasons unknown to me the godly blade remained", Zouken explained. "I believe he left it behind quite deliberately".

"Even with Ea in our possession, no one but he can wield it".

"Hmm… exactly", Zouken replied with a thin smile on his wrinkled face.

"So he had planned this since he knew his fate. The False Grail war has no Archer yet because Ea ensured that only its master could be summoned", Hargrave speculated.

"We use Ea as a catalyst in order to summon Gilgamesh. This will guarantee your victory".

Hargrave looked back to the divine blade. "I couldn't possibly sustain mana for two gods at once".

"Hmm? Two gods?" Zouken asked, curious.

"My Servant is the Egyptian God Anubis, and I can barely sustain his needs as it is".

"Then I shall summon the King of Heroes myself", Zouken replied. "With Gilgamesh and Anubis fighting side by side, there can be no victor but us. So… what do you say, Hargrave?"

Duke Hargrave rose from his chair. "Agreed".

* * *

"CHARGE!" Jeanne ordered as she held up her company standard. Rider, Blue Saber, Lancer and Saber broke into a sprint towards the towering Berserker as Caster remained where he stood and unleashed a torrent of thermal energy that slammed into the beast's chest and scorched it.

Berserker let out a blood curdling roar with such intensity that it caused a rush of air that halted the charge of the other Servants except for Blue Saber who ignored the magical winds and carried on through. She met Berserker on her terms and slashed across its chest, wounding it but barely for its regeneration kicked in immediately and began stitching the gash back together. It swung its giant claws and Blue Saber leaped back to avoid it. She felt a foul ichor dripping from her face and found that she had splattered herself as she carved through its ribs.

Rider barreled into Berserker and slammed it with his shoulder, knocking it away from the distracted Saber. "Pay attention!" he called back as Lancer leaped forwards and threw his gold spear into the neck of Berserker, causing an unhealable wound.

"Gae Dearg is the only weapon capable of dealing mortal wounds", Lancer announced as he ducked and weaved then slashed again, causing a great gash in Berserker's thigh.

Will hacked into its shin but his blade got stuck in the bone; it promptly kicked him with such force that it shattered his shield and sent him flying across the roof top.

"Saber!" Cecilia exclaimed and rushed to his side. "Stop getting hurt!"

Will staggered up and rubbed his back. "I can't help it, I'm not as good as these guys".

"I don't care if your stats are lower, get back in the fight!"

"Yes ma'am", Will replied with a mock salute and returned to the fight.

Blue Saber met a strike from Berserker with her own and severed two of its fingers from the left hand, only to find them regenerating soon after. "How do we put it down for good?"

Jeanne was busy watching from afar and searching for weaknesses but it had none. The only weapon that could deal lasting damage to Berserker was Lancer's gold spear and it was hardly powerful enough to kill it.

" _Stand back!"_ Caster ordered as he grew an orb of light between his hands. The others leaped back in unison as he charged his attack, then as they broke free from the melee Caster unleashed another torrent of starfire into Berserker which burned through its left shoulder and vaporised it, severing its arm.

"That works!" Will said as he noticed the wound cauterize. "Do it again!"

" _If you let me consume your soul I'll have plenty of mana to do so",_ Caster replied.

"Saber!" Rin called over the clash as the Servants reengaged with Caster this time. Both Sabers looked back to her. "No, the blue one!"

Will sulked but returned his attention to Berserker who was slowly fixing the cauterized wound so that it could regenerate its arm.

"Yes, Rin?"

"You can blow it up, right?"

"Not with my hand broken", Saber replied as she leaped back from a fist that cracked the rooftop.

Caster smacked it upside the jaw then struck its throat but the beast continued to fight unaffected.

"I don't think punching it will do much good!" Rider said and thrust his blade deep into the thigh of the Wendigo.

" _Ha! I once beat a dragon to death with my bare hands. Berserker is a beast of a lesser caliber"._

"A dragon?" Will asked.

" _You've never fought a dragon before?"_ Caster asked, curiously.

"Uh, I don't think any of us have. You're from the Age of Gods, right?"

" _I am a god so yes"._

"Yeah we don't have dragons where I'm from".

"St George once slew a dragon", Blue Saber corrected him.

" _Quite true. I was there when it happened"._

"What a coincidence", Will replied.

" _Well it did happen in Egypt after all"._

"Enough talking, we must finish Berserker now!" Jeanne declared and activated her flag again to bolster the other Servant's strength.

"Any ideas?" Rider asked as he leaped up and slashed the stump of Berserker's shoulder to slow its regeneration.

"Berserker has no Master", Rin said. "He will disappear if he keeps on fighting!"

"So we must delay him until he runs out of mana?" Will asked.

"But we can't keep fighting much longer", Lancer replied as he was becoming visibly fatigued.

Caster looked back to Jeanne and Rin who were standing at the back then he looked to Blue Saber. _"Seeing as we're all fighting the same enemy here I propose a truce until tomorrow"._

"What are you on about, Caster? We're in the middle of a fight!" Cecilia replied as she dived out of the way of Berserker's flailing limbs.

" _Good, so none of you will stab me in the back while I am depleted in mana",_ Caster said and held up his hand. The single command spell that was engraved in his hand began to burn away and glow red.

"You're eating your command spell?" Will asked.

" _It is necessary, but it is not something I enjoy",_ Caster replied then began channeling his mana. He thrust his open palm towards Berserker and gripped at it like he was crushing its heart. _"Behold, the power of the Egyptian God of the Dead!"_

Berserker fell to its knees as if it have become crippled by some unknown force. It wreathed and screamed and roared in pain, then it began scratching at its ribcage to tear out its heart.

"What are you doing to it, Caster?" Blue Saber gasped.

" _I am the most powerful wielder of death magic to ever exist, my command over the soul is second to none and in my element, my power is INFINITE!"_ Caster roared as Berserker began to screech. He gave it one final try then ripped his fist back and tore the soul from Berserker's body, killing it instantly.

"Jesus Christ!" Will exclaimed.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain!" Jeanne snapped back but everyone was focused on what Caster had done, an impossible feat for most.

A red wisp of smoke drifted into Caster's palm and he absorbed it into his body. _"There, it is done…"_ he said then fell to one knee.

"What did you just do, Caster?" Rider asked, curious.

Caster panted like a dog then looked up. _"I have supreme command over death… I would usually never tear the soul from its body, and to do it to a Heroic Spirit is an absurd feat. But with the other soul I have consumed and this command spell I managed to use all the mana I could to do it. I fear I might have almost killed my Master, Duke Hargrave, in the process"._

"W-what?" Rin stuttered.

Caster chuckled under his breath and sighed, then he stood back up. _"My Master is currently experiencing a complete mana drain. I nearly killed him"._

"So you used all the mana you could get to tear the soul out of Berserker?" Saber asked as everyone met in the middle. Berserker's body began to burn and its ashes drifted away on the breeze.

" _All of it",_ Caster replied. _"So as you can imagine, I am rather depleted right now"._

"So what's to stop us from destroying you now?" Jeanne asked, impatiently.

" _I just did you all a great favor, so I expect you to return in kind",_ Caster growled at her.

"He's right", Rider cut across the two. "We were going to tire eventually with no other way to beat Berserker. We could not wait for it to deplete its own reserves and disappear".

Jeanne scowled then looked away, irritated. "The truce ends tomorrow at noon".

Will looked around, awkwardly making eye contact with the other Servants. "Well, good job everyone".

"Don't get so chummy, Saber. We're not allies", Rin replied and put her hands to her hips.

" _Saber, would you care to stay a moment longer?"_ Caster asked as she walked away with Jeanne, Rin and Lancer.

Saber turned her head. "What business would I have with you?" she asked sternly, still bitter about her broken hand.

" _You four, go on ahead. I wish to speak with Saber alone",_ Caster explained with a gesture. _"I give you my word, no harm shall come to her"._

Saber nodded to the others then turned back to Caster. "What do you wish to talk about".

Lancer picked Rin up and he and Jeanne leaped off of the side of the office building. Will, Rider and Cecilia followed suit but from the other side. _"I wanted to get to know you better, for we both have the same goal and both possess that same determination of ages past"._

Saber looked away. "My goal isn't to destroy the Grail…"

" _I somewhat knew that anyway",_ Caster replied.

"Why would I allow my enemy privileged information, Caster?"

Caster took up a sitting position upon the roof and crossed his legs. _"Please, call me Anubis. Now sit, if you would. Your excess pride is wasted on me I'm afraid"._

Saber hesitated before grudgingly sitting before the god. "What is it then?"

" _I do not need you to speak of your old life, but I do know that you are determined to change something in it"._

"How did you know that, Anubis?" Saber asked with piqued interest.

" _You are a special kind of Servant, like me. You remember everything between summons and so you came here with determination and a goal to achieve. No other Servant descends upon this world in the manner that you did"._

Saber looked down at the roof in thought then returned her gaze to Anubis. "I will speak but only on one condition", she said and raised her broken arm.

" _Our little talk only benefits you, for despite who I appear to be, I am a benevolent god",_ Anubis said then held out his paw like hand and took Saber's. It glowed brightly and Saber could hear her bones knitting back together and repairing themselves, painlessly. _"There, it is healed, but I am running dangerously low on mana. Now, I do not wish for specifics, however I may be able to teach you for in my many years I have accumulated much wisdom and knowledge"._

"Teach me what?" Saber asked as she checked her wrist; even her gauntlet was repaired.

Anubis took a clawed finger and began etching lines into the concrete rooftop. _"Look here: these are called World Lines, and each World Line is a parallel world, and in turn each are only accessible via something called the Second Magic. I possess these magics and so I can control them to a degree when I am summoned at full strength due to my nature as a Divine Spirit, so I am multidimensional unlike most, therefore only one of me exists throughout the whole of creation, so that may shed light on the momentous task I must return to. Now, you wish to right a wrong from your own time by claiming the Holy Grail, however, know this: you never failed your task, for an infinite number of you achieved it in the end, regardless of what it is. You already did it"._

Saber remained silent for a while but Anubis waited patiently. "If this is true, then my previous endeavors were pointless…"

" _But?"_

"But it wasn't _this_ me who succeeded", Saber said with a hand to her chest.

" _Exactly, which means?"_

"I _can_ do it".

" _Hmm… indeed you can, and you will. This time"._

"But you intend to destroy the Grail. And I am supposed to as well, but I don't know if I can".

" _The Ruler was invoked by the Counter Force along with you. She will force you to comply as your Master, however if you stray, the Counter Force may return to end you"._

"Anubis?"

" _Yes?"_

"What more do you know? How can I correct my mistakes?" Saber asked, intensely. "There were those who tried to sway my path, but if I know it to be true then-"

" _In time. When you have pondered what I have told you, return to me and we may speak again",_ Anubis stood up and offered Saber his hand. She remained seated, deep in thought so Anubis walked past her and stood upon the edge of the building. _"Because if you succeed, this World Line may no longer exist, or be completely different. You could rewrite history so that no Holy Grail War ever took place, and those who you call friend would cease to be real"._

"How would you do it? If I chose to follow it through".

Anubis stood in the cold night breeze and thought for a moment more. _"There are many eventualities ahead, many twists and turns. We may be beaten, but I tell you now: it is possible to succeed with my help. Only when I possess my own Noble Phantasm, the Scales of Ma'at, can I equal the power of the Counter Force and stop it from preventing your claim to the Holy Grail"._

Saber stood up and turned to Anubis. "Why would you help me?"

Anubis straightened up a little then turned his head to her. _"Because I see a tormented soul, lost in an infinite sea of tragedy. That soul must be freed"._

"You pity me?"

" _No, you are beyond pity. It is my responsibility to ensure souls are sent back to the Root of all Creation and cared for, but your soul can never achieve eternal peace. I swore to destroy the Grail and the Throne of Heroes once my Master has claimed his miracle, but I see now that you are most deserving"._

"So you do it out of necessity?"

" _I do it because your tragedy is my fault. You were never supposed to die. I was not there to save you from it, and so I am to blame for my absence"._

"You would have offered me a second chance?"

" _The world that is was never meant to be because I was banished before I could save the one who would bring Avalon to all"._

"You know me?"

" _Nay, but I did know of a future. A future that only existed in one World Line, and as I peered beyond the edges of creation, I saw a bright light at its end"._

"And I was that light?"

" _Yes, I only recently understood what it meant now after all these years. Your alternate selves succeeded in righting your wrongs but never achieved that utopia"._

Saber's mind was aflame as she struggled to contain all of the information that she had received. "So my failure was never meant to be?"

" _Indeed",_ Anubis replied. _"I am glad to have finally met the chosen one that I saw long ago but could not save. What might her name be, I wonder now?"_

"I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Great Britain!"

* * *

Thank you for reading so far! Please leave a review telling me who your favorite character is as it will be a great help for future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate/ fake prophecy**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Nine: Revenge of the Chained Dog  
**

* * *

"You almost killed me!" The Duke spluttered and coughed up blood as he lay in bed; he looked dreadful. "Not only that, but you delayed the next summon!"

" _I apologize for risking your life, however it was necessary in defeating Berserker",_ Caster replied as he stood at the foot of the kingsized bed within the confines of the Duke's mansion. After his sudden mana drain, Hargrave ordered his entire operation back to the county of Suffolk so as to be within the confines of his land, for his safety of course.

"Bah! You are meant to be a god, why can't you ever just destroy my enemies like I ordered you to!?"

" _Perhaps if you could sustain a_ god _like a Master as powerful as you claims to be then you would not be retching your guts up",_ Caster replied in a passive aggressive manner.

"I have given everything to ensure that you can succeed but your progress is too slow", Hargrave spat then lay back in bed, exhausted. "I have enlisted outside help to summon the Archer class Servant, and by god he better be more effective than you!"

" _I have two of the six souls I need, but unlike you I am bound by moral constraint. I was forced to utilize death magic, do you realize what it means for the Guardian of the Dead to rip a soul from its body?"_

"It means almost killing me! To hell with your morals!"

Caster hesitated for a moment then narrowed his eyes. _"Archer?"_

"Yes, Archer. Sorry to tell you this but there will be another god within my ranks and you should watch your step, for he might just replace you".

" _You threaten me?"_

Hargrave held up his left hand and displayed the one remaining glyph. "In your current state you could never resist a command spell, even if you have already consumed two Servant souls. Do not force my hand, for the God of the Dead may just kill himself by _accident_ ".

" _You dare…"_ Caster growled and tightened his fists.

The Duke glared at Caster with his hand still raised. "You're dismissed. Go to my study, you will find an old magus there. Help him ready the next summon".

Caster kept his gaze for a few more seconds then turned and walked away. _"Very well…"._

* * *

" _You are the one I was told about then?"_

The old man cackled at the sight of Caster. "Yes-yes… I am Zouken Matou, and I presume you are Anubis, judging by the jackal head perhaps?"

" _It is not difficult to guess my true identity",_ Caster replied then observed what the wrinkled magus was doing; preparing summoning inks and glyphs. _"I was told that you would be summoning a god, and I smell divine energy…"_

Zouken cackled again then gestured to the cloth wrapped thing that lay upon the desk. Caster approached it and removed the binding but recalled as he instantly recognized it, he snapped his head back to Zouken.

" _I will NOT have that accursed thing in my presence!_ Caster roared. _"Do you realize what will happen if he were to be summoned?"_

Zouken leveled his rheumy eyes on Caster. "I am aware, yes".

" _I don't think you do, mortal man… The King of Heroes would never allow for a being of higher divinity than himself to participate in the war. He and I are natural enemies to the core, we would fight the moment he lay eyes upon me, for I knew him in life"._

"And has it not occurred to you that your Master might be intending to replace you when the time comes, hmm?" Zouken asked then cackled again. "I'm afraid you have no choice but to play along, for I am aware of your current position… mana wise".

Caster growled under his breath then turned away from the divine sword. _"I have two souls consumed, my anchor has been cast and it cannot be undone, even if my usable mana levels are low at the moment"._

"Perhaps… perhaps not. Now, would you care to help me prepare the summon? Good dog…"

* * *

"So the truce ends at midday then?" Rin asked Jeanne as they sat in her favorite cafe the next morning.

"That's what I told the others", Jeanne replied as the waiter arrived with their drinks. Saber looked up as she set a hot chocolate down in front of her.

"Rin, where is Lancer?" Saber asked as she sipped her drink.

Rin bit her lip and tried to look for a way around the truth. "He refuses to be social with you. His memories are confusing him and it hurts".

"So does he remember what happened?"

Rin looked down at her coffee and stirred it whilst in thought. "Not yet, but I think when he does it might be too late".

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"I… I don't know if me and Lancer can be around you. If he snaps then he might-"

"I see", Saber said abruptly and stared into her mug of hot chocolate. "His memories may be thrust backwards to the point of his death and so he might try to kill me".

"Y-yeah…"

"Perhaps we should tell him the truth and reason with him", Jeanne suggested as she bit into a muffin.

"No, it won't be like that. The way these memories have been coming back are like virtual reality to him. He wouldn't know what was happening in real life, all he would see in his eyes are past events while the present goes on", Rin explained.

"So it would be like he was actually experiencing it all over again? Why isn't Rider experiencing the same problems if he has been summoned before?" Saber asked.

"Beats me", Rin replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "This isn't an issue I want to spend time thinking about. We have until noon to decide on what we do about Cecilia and her side now that Berserker and his Master are dead. There's also Assassin and we don't know his Master either".

"Caster is still an issue though", Jeanne added. "He is weak right now, I suggest we go for him first".

"He won't fight me", Saber said. "Not unless his Master forces him to".

Rin cocked her head. "Why's that, Saber?"

Saber hesitated for a split second. "Private affairs I'm afraid", she said curtly.

"Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't pry"._

Everyone jumped at the sound of Caster's voice and they all looked around franticly for his location.

"Hey, who let that dog inside?" One of the waitresses shouted from behind the cash register.

"Dog?" Jeanne repeated then looked down to see a slim dark grey dog with sharp pointed ears looking at them, he even wore a collar made from pure gold.

" _This is a jackal, not a dog",_ the jackal replied without moving his mouth.

"What the actual hell?" Rin exclaimed.

"Sorry Master, he wouldn't listen to me", Lancer said as he followed Caster in.

"Oi you, get your dog out of the shop!" The manager called from across the room.

Rin, Saber and Jeanne got up and followed Caster out of the cafe with Lancer close behind while leaving their half finished drinks behind.

"Caster, you look ridiculous!" Rin giggled then quickly checked her watch to make sure they were still within the truce times; they were.

" _Spirit form will not do, I must speak with you all in person"._

"Not really 'person' though, is it?"

" _I can take the form of either a jackal or a golden wolf if I need to, for they are also my legitimate forms as a god aside from a jackal headed man",_ Caster explained as people began to look, wondering why four people were talking to a strange dog outside a cafe. _"I trust humans would flee at the sight of a man with a canine head much less a wolf"._

"Jackal is fine, what do you want, Caster?" Jeanne cut across.

" _We cannot speak here, come, follow me",_ Caster said then trotted off towards the park across the road.

"How typical of a dog to go walkies", Rin mused.

" _Enough of the snide dog remarks"._

"So what is it, Caster?" Saber asked as they stopped at a bench. Caster hopped up and gestured for Rin to sit with his paw.

" _My Master, Duke Hargrave, is currently bedridden due to my overexertion of his mana, however he has enlisted the help of a man named Zouken Matou"._

"Zouken? I recognize that name, he's Sakura's grandfather", Rin said as she sat beside Caster.

" _Anyway, that man somehow recovered something from the fifth Holy Grail War…"_

Saber and Rin listened intently at the prospect. "Well, what did he find?"

" _The means to summon Archer with Ea, the Sword of Rupture"._

"Gilgamesh?!" Saber gasped; Rin looked equally startled.

" _Indeed. I cannot prevent this summon for I am in no position to do so. If he is summoned then he would no doubt clash with me, and two gods fighting in this mortal world is… not wise"._

"But why would you tell us this?" Lancer spoke up as he quietly stood and listened.

" _Because it is a foolish mistake on my Master's part. Gilgamesh and I are mortal enemies being forced onto the same side, that and I fear that if he is summoned then I may be replaced"._

"Is the summoning complete? Is he here?" Saber asked, intensely.

" _No, they begin tonight. I will tell you everything you need to know to stop it, however my Master cannot know it was me who told you this. He believes that I am away to destroy you despite my low mana reserves",_ Caster explained. _"When it happens, I must appear to try and stop you but I will intentionally fail and blame it on my current mana problem"._

"What can I say? You're a devious one, Caster", Lancer smirked at the idea.

" _It is all I can do to stop it"._

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Jeanne asked skeptically.

" _How could it be? I am the only Servant they have and I haven't the means to destroy you all at the moment. Unless he is hiding something from me then there are no other Servants that I know of, despite the many mana prisms that orbit the Grail Vessel"._

"Wait-wait-wait... The Grail Vessel is in the Duke's possession?" Rin asked.

" _Of course. He initiated the war by his own devices"._

"Does that mean we can destroy the Grail at the same time?" Jeanne eagerly suggested. Saber nervously glanced her way at the thought.

Caster remained quite for longer than expected. _"I can't let you destroy the Grail Vessel, not yet. I still have four souls to acquire. If you can stop the summon the moment Gilgamesh's spirit is invoked via the Throne of Heroes, I can drag his helpless soul away before it takes physical form, thus granting me another soul. Then, I must take Rider, Assassin and the other Saber's souls. Only then will I allow you to destroy the Grail, for my task would be complete"._

"And it means none of us have to die", Lancer added, convinced by the prospect Caster had laid out. "This way we can completely avoid fighting you, Caster".

" _Indeed, unless my Master orders me to fight. But as I said, if you can attack the Mansion and stop the summon then I will feign my defeat"._

Rin put a finger to her chin and thought. "Okay, I agree, but only because I know you can't stop us".

" _I was counting on my current state to convince you anyway"._

"And then what happens?" Jeanne asked.

" _The war continues as normal, minus the threat of Gilgamesh's return. You can try and destroy the Grail once I have enough souls to summon my Noble Phantasm and break the chains of the Throne of Heroes, then I will free your souls forever from the mechanisms of the World. However the Grail must be left until the end, for it is a receptacle for the souls I consume and thus you would cause unknowable catastrophes should you destroy this false Grail prematurely as it is unstable without all the souls"._

"Which means a Holy Grail War could never take place again since there would be no way to summon Servants even if there was a Grail", Rin explained.

" _Yes, your souls will return to the Root of all Creation, or I could direct them back to this world and give you all life again",_ Caster suggested then looked to Saber. _"Or perhaps even change one's destiny so that they never died at all"._

"So you really are a god…" Jeanne murmured under her breath.

" _When I return, I will be the god I once was"._


End file.
